La escuela de monstruos final
by RominaDark5
Summary: Lasha va a tener un hijo con Ryuto, Kyoya no lo quiere aceptar y lucha a muerte con Ryuto, luego esta la otra parte el hijo de Kyoya y Hikaru, ella le pide a Ryuga que sea el padre de su hijo, pero Ryuga duda si decirle que si o que no...
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC**

Ryuto y yo llevábamos un mes en Australia buscando a Zeo, consultamos en un millón de institutos en ayuntamientos y nada, Ryuto últimamente estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos. A penas hablaba y a veces no estaba seguro si decirme una cosa o no, su comportamiento era algo extraño, ahora mismo estamos caminando por una especia de prado, había mucho trigo y hojas secas, Ryuto ya estaba metido en sus pensamientos y se choco con un canguro, eso saco a Ryuto de sus pensamientos y miró al canguro fijamente.

-¿Quieres pelea o qué?-le pregunto Ryuto al canguro.

-Ryuto, es un canguro-le digo a Ryuto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. No sé porque pero últimamente estoy algo sensible, si me gritan me pongo a llorar, en verdad esto es raro.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-me grita Ryuto y si, empiezo a llorar.

-Vale, pero no hacía falta gritarme-le digo a Ryuto llorando.

-No llores por favor, no quería gritarte lo siento-me dice Ryuto quitándome las lagrimas y el canguro le pega un puñete a Ryuto en la espalda. Parece que se enfado con el por hacerme llorar, el canguro le volvió a pegar y Ryuto se arto de él, intento de volverle el golpe pero no pudo, el canguro le pego un puñete en el ojo a Ryuto y se fue de allí.

-Que un canguro venza a un vampiro no es muy normal que digamos-le digo a Ryuto poniéndole hielo en el ojo que compre en una tienda, el tenia la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas y estaba tumbado en la cama del hotel.

-Mejor cállate quieres, no estaba en mi forma vampírica si no, no sobrevivía-me dice Ryuto y me sonríe.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas cariño-le digo a Ryuto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Lasha, veras, hace días estaba pensando en pedirte una cosa, claro si quieres no te obligo-me dice Ryuto un poco sonrojado.

-Con razón andas perdido en tus pensamientos dime qué quieres-le digo a Ryuto sonriéndole como suelo hacer siempre.

-Yo…quiero…un hijo…tuyo-me dice Ryuto más sonrojado que antes, eso hace que yo me sonroje mucho más de lo que está él y me quedo pensando mientras lo miro.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que tengo dieciocho años y tu diecinueve, podría ser, pero hoy no por favor, me sorprendiste mucho y no se-le explico a Ryuto mas roja que un tomate.

-Bueno, no tiene porque ser hoy, puedo esperar a que te lo pienses no quiero obligarte-me dice Ryuto yo asiento con la cabeza y le quito el hielo del ojo a Ryuto, que ahora estaba rojo.

-Al menos ya no tiene tan mal aspecto, para mañana o pasado ya estará mejor-le digo a Ryuto y le di un pico.

-Cierto, me pregunto cómo estará Ryuga-me dice Ryuto y nos ponemos a pensar.

*En otro lado del mundo*

-¡Reiji te odio me las pagaras! Sod hbecbinednihñodehpoamk-grita Ryuga y empieza a decir cosas inatendibles mirándose al espejo de su cuarto de baño. Luego salió y empezó a hacer la poción para poder cambiar de cuerpo, por suerte esta vez tenía todos los ingredientes y le faltaba poco para acabarla. Hikaru estos días estaba pensando en el hijo o hija que tendría y pensaba en si volver o no con Ryuga, pero hacia un mes que no lo veía no iba al instituto ni él ni Reiji, según le contó Aiko, que aun era la novia de Tsubasa.

-Ryuga ¿Qué te habrá pasado? Es raro en ti no ir al instituto-susurra Hikaru acariciando su vientre y luego suspira. Kyoya y Haruhi se empezaba a pensar que eran más que amigos, pero Kyoya no lo quería aceptar y ahora estaba hablando con ella.

-Haruhi, es hora de que sepas algo de mi pasado-le dice Kyoya a Haruhi casi en susurro pero ella lo oye.

-Dime, puedes confiar en mí-le dice Haruhi a Kyoya.

-Hice cosas muy malas, Lasha era mi novia y yo la deje, le partí el corazón ella me amaba mucho, yo a los días empecé a salir con Hikaru, la ex-novia de Ryuga, pasaron los meses y sin querer la deje embarazada, ella está esperando un hijo mío-le explica Kyoya a Haruhi muy serio, ella no sabe que responderle estaba atónita por lo que le dijo Kyoya.

-No te preocupes, no somos perfectos y la gente comete errores, tú no eres perfecto, aunque hayas hecho todo eso yo te amo y lo sabes-le dice Haruhi a Kyoya llorando, él le quita las lagrimas y sin pensárselo la besa en los labios.

*Con Tsubasa*

Tsubasa estaba en su casa junto con Aiko y Dark, los tres mirando una película de zombies muy emocionados. Cuando acaba los tres están Dormidos, Tsubasa y Aiko abrazados y Dark se durmió cruzado de brazos en el sofá.

*En Australia*

-De seguro están todos bien-le digo a Ryuto sonriéndole.

-Eso creo, tengo ganas de que acabe este viaje, así podremos vivir y ser felices tú y yo juntos-me dice Ryuto acariciándome el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo, pero tendré que cuidar también de mi hermano, no te olvides de ese pequeño detalle-le digo a Ryuto, el asiente con la cabeza y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Adoro tus ojos, son tan verdes y tan lindos, cuando te miro me calmo, tu eres muy especial para mí-me dice Ryuto yo le sonrió amablemente.

-Tu también eres especial para mí, pero, lo de un hijo, necesito tiempo, eso es algo complicado y no sé, tengo que pensarlo-le digo a Ryuto tristemente.

-Lo sé, te quería pedir matrimonio antes que un hijo, pero decidí que primero el hijo-me dice Ryuto y me abraza.

-Pues hubiese preferido antes el matrimonio-le digo a Ryuto y los dos soltamos una pequeña risa.

* * *

RominaDark5: Lo sé, el primer capítulo tiene una parte de aburrimiento excepto por lo del canguro XD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque el capitulo siguiente les gustara mas, por cierto habrá un capitulo lemon.

Ryuto: Hay mi ojo, me duele T.T

RominaDark5: ^^U Reviews por favor, serán muy buen recibidos y también serán muy buen recibidos, amenazas por si no les gusto, tomatazos, por el mismo motivo de antes…nos vemos^^


	2. Chapter 2

******Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Una semana pensando en que responderle a Ryuto, no sé ni que decirle desde que me lo pidió apenas hablamos, estoy nerviosa, no quiero que él se vaya de mi lado. Despues de una semana también tenemos una pista donde puede estar Zeo, averiguamos que vivía en una parte de un bosque escondido del mundo junto con su madre. Llevamos dos días recorriendo el bosque y ya me estoy hartando de tantas plantas.

-Ryuto estoy cansada descansemos un poco-le digo a Ryuto el suspira y asiente con la cabeza, se le veía un poco triste. Yo le doy un beso en el cachete y hago por lo menos que sonría.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto a Ryuto preocupada.

-No es nada-me dice Ryuto.

-No me mientas estas triste por algo, lo sé, hasta que no me lo digas no te dirigiré la palabra malo-le digo a Ryuto y ni le miro a la cara el suspira.

-Está bien, pues no me hables-me responde fríamente, eso ya toco mi lado sensible y me pongo a llorar en silencio mientras me adentro mas en el bosque, Ryuto me sigue y no me dice nada. Empieza a anochecer y nos paramos a hacernos unas camas con hojas y troncos, luego como puedo enciendo una hoguera, Ryuto sigue son decirme nada, yo me siento y me agarro las piernas mientras lloro otra vez en silencio.

-"Ryuto imbécil, estoy preocupada por ti dime qué te pasa, todavía no te he respondido y ya estas pasando de mi"-pienso mientras mis lagrimas siguen cayendo y siento que Ryuto se sienta a mi lado y me empieza a hablar.

-Perdona, a veces suelo ser muy imbécil, no te quería hacer preocupar. Y mucho menos que no me hables, tengo miedo de que me rechaces por lo que te pedí-me dice Ryuto dándome un beso en el cachete.

-Nunca te rechazaría, Ryuto tu eres el amor de mi vida, te amo mucho. Claro que tendré un hijo contigo, pero dame dos días por favor-le digo a Ryuto, el me sonríe y noto que está muy alegre.

-Está bien, y lo de los días tranquila no hay prisa, puedo esperar un poco-me dice Ryuto muy feliz yo le sonríe y el acaba por besarme en los labios, para luego separarse. Despues comemos unas frutas que cogimos, luego nos dormimos. A

La mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano para ir en busca de Zeo, después de un rato buscando encontramos una pequeña casa, a la cual tocamos la puerta y nos abre un chico de pelo castaño, con unas mechas rubias y ojos azules.

-¿Quiénes sois?-nos pregunta el chico desconfiando de nosotros.

-Yo soy Lasha y este es mi novio Ryuto, buscamos a un chico llamado Zeo ¿Sabes donde le podemos…-no puedo acabar la frase porque el chico me abraza llorando.

-Sabia que existías, sabía que padre nunca me mintió, hermana yo soy Zeo-me dice el chico, yo empiezo a llorar.

-Hermano, no sabes la alegría que me da encontrarte, llevo un mes y una semana exactos buscándote-le digo a Zeo llorando luego los dos nos reímos un poco y nos quitamos las lagrimas.

-Bueno hoy es un día feliz y no hay porque llorar-nos dice Ryuto y yo le abrazo.

-Si he conseguido encontrarlo es gracias a ti-le digo a Ryuto y Zeo me toca el hombro ya que es casi igual que alto que yo.

-Hermana, será mejor que te escondas, tendremos problemas si madre te ve ella odia a los monstruos y tu eres un monstruo aparte a mi no me odia porque soy su hijo, pero si no me odiaría por ser medio monstruo-me dice Zeo y justo aparece su madre.

-Zeo ¿Quiénes son?-le pregunta su madre a Zeo.

-Son unas personas que se perdieron y necesitan alojarse hoy aquí-le dice Zeo a su madre, ella nos mira con desconfianza y mira fijamente a Ryuto.

-Zeo, se que ese chico de ahí es un vampiro, y ella es una cierva de cerinia-le dice su madre a Zeo.

-Pues no sabía que eran monstruos-le dice Zeo a su madre.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-nos pregunta la madre de Zeo.

-Yo soy Ryuto y ella es Lasha-le dice Ryuto a la madre de Zeo.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-le pregunto a la madre de Zeo.

-Me llamo May Abyss, supongo que tu padre se llamaba Apolo Abyss, era mi esposo-me dice May fríamente.

-Así es Apolo era mi padre, y vengo a llevarme a Zeo, el siempre tendría que haber estado a mi lado-le digo a May abrazando a Zeo por la espalda.

-¡No dejare que te lleves a mi querido Zeo!-me grita May, eso hace que Ryuto se enfade y casi la muerde.

-Ryuto cálmate, no recurras a la violencia-le digo a Ryuto.

-Está bien, lo siento no me gusta que te griten-me dice Ryuto poniéndose detrás de mí.

-Madre, yo quiero ir con Lasha, ella ha venido desde muy lejos para venir a verme y estar conmigo-le dice Zeo a su madre.

-Tu padre te metió muchas cosas en la cabeza Zeo-le dice May a Zeo, el se esconde detrás de mi asustado.

-Mi padre de seguro no le metió nada en la cabeza si no tu-le digo a May, calmando a Zeo.

-Esta decidido yo me voy con Lasha y no me volverás a ver-le dice Zeo a May enfadado mientras entra a su casa y coge unas cosas.

-Me parece bien, los monstruos deben estar con los monstruos-le dice May fríamente a Zeo, el sale de su casa con una maleta y me dice que nos vayamos yo asiento con la cabeza y los tres nos vamos de allí. Zeo consigue hacer que salgamos del bosque en poco tiempo y nos dirigíamos al hotel, pero antes pasamos por la plaza central.

-Esto es lindo-le digo a Ryuto sonriéndole.

-Cierto-me responde él y aparece May en medio del pueblo.

-¡Socorro! ¡Esos monstruos secuestraron a mi hijo!-grita May llorando y señalándonos a Ryuto y a mí.

-Supongo que estamos en problemas-me dice Ryuto en el oído y la gente nos acorrala…

* * *

RominaDark5: Les dejare con la duda de que les harán las personas XD Espero que les haya gustado y si May es malvada, pero bueno. Con esto me despido hasta el próximo capitulo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**********Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los OC.**

La gente cada vez nos encerraba mas en un círculo, me invadió el miedo empecé a temblar, Ryuto me abrazó protectoramente y trato de calmarme.

-Denme al chico y no pasará nada malo-nos dice un ciudadano.

-¡No! ¡No dejare que me separen de mi hermano!-le grito al ciudadano.

-Cálmate Lasha, todo estará bien-me dice Ryuto tratando de calmarme.

-Está bien iré-le dice Zeo y se va.

-Hermano no digas tonterías, te quedaras conmigo-le digo a Zeo muy seria.

-Tranquila hermana estaré bien, tu solo luego ven por mí y lo hablaremos todos calmados-me dice Zeo y se va junto con May, luego la gente se disperso y Ryuto y yo regresamos al hotel.

-No me lo puedo creer-susurro y me tumbo en la cama.

-No me extrañaría, tu hermano creo que hizo lo correcto y lo incorrecto a la vez-me dice Ryuto y me sonríe.

-Lo sé, oye Ryuto…que te parece si esta noche…Etto…-le digo a Ryuto poniéndome roja como tomate.

-Vale, capte el mensaje, por mi está bien, aparte ya se está poniendo el sol-me dice Ryuto y me sonríe.

-Bueno, pero primero cenemos-le digo a Ryuto roja y él se tumba a mi lado.

-Está bien como usted ordene-me dice Ryuto riéndose mientras me da un beso en el cachete. Despues de un rato sin hacer nada fuimos a cenar y después de cenar regresamos a la habitación, yo me senté en la cama estaba muy nerviosa.

Ryuto's poov

*Comensamiento del lemon*

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, no me extraña, yo también estoy nervioso, pero lo oculto, suspire y me quite la camisa, para luego quitarme los vaqueros que llevaba y acercarme a ella, entonces le bese el cuello, ella se puso más nerviosa que antes, la cogí y la senté en mi regazo, luego le quite la camisa a ella, Lasha no dijo nada.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunte antes de hacer algo.

-Si, nunca me arrepentiría si es contigo-me responde ella roja como tomate, yo suspiro y le quito el sujetador, eso le incomodo un poco, se notaba en su expresión yo suspire, luego la tumbe sobre la cama, para después quitarle la falda que llevaba. Esta era la parte difícil, ahora el que no estaba seguro era yo. Suspire por milésima vez y me quite los bóxers para luego quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa a ella. Lasha no hacía nada, solo me dejaba el trabajo a mí, volví a suspirar.

-Lo admito estoy nervioso-le digo a Lasha.

-Yo también lo estoy, pero hay que hacerlo si queremos un hijo-me dice ella abrazándome.

-Lo sé, bueno sigamos-le digo a Lasha besándola apasionadamente. Luego nos separamos por falta de aire, yo le llamo el cuello ella lanza un pequeño gemido, yo sonrió, creo que eso le hizo cosquillas, luego me chupo dos dedos, para introducirlos dentro de Lasha ella grita de dolor y empieza a llorar.

-Duele-susurra llorando.

-Tranquila ya verás cómo pasa-le digo intentando calmarla y las sabanas tienen un poco de sangre, luego hago un movimiento de tijera, para luego introducir poco a poco mis partes dentro de Lasha, ella gritaba de dolor mientras lloraba.

-Ryuto, detente por favor-me pide Lasha llorando y evitando gritar.

Tranquila ya pasa, tranquila-le digo a Lasha quitándole las lagrimas y dando pequeñas envestidas, ella aguanta cómo puede el dolor, ella suspira y se va calmando poco a poco, para empezar a lanzar gemidos de placer, eso me tranquiliza, al ver que ya no le duele tanto, con la mano que tengo libre la abraza por la cintura, como si desease mas, la pasión me iba invadiendo poco a poco, haciendo que cada vez desease mas y empiezo a lanzar embestidas más fuertes. Así estamos un buen rato hasta que no aguanto más y me separo de ella, ambos estábamos sudando y jadeando estábamos cansados, ella se recostó sobre mi pecho.

Lasha's poov

Estoy exhausta no puedo ni con mi alma, se notaba que esto era nuevo para mí, Ryuto estaba igual que yo cansado, yo le acaricie el rostro, el me sonrió.

-Estoy muy cansado-me dice Ryuto tratando de respirar con tranquilidad.

-Que coincidencia yo también-le digo a Ryuto tratando de respirar.

-Esto no se acaba aquí-me dice Ryuto poniéndose encima mía.

-¿Todavía hay más?-le pregunto a Ryuto sorprendida.

-Si, ahora viene una parte divertida para comerte a besos-me dice Ryuto besándome el cuello.

Ryuto`s poov

Lasha tiraba un liquido blanco por sus partes yo se lo limpie haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido de dolor y placer, luego con todo eso en mi mano lo empecé a lamer y no sé porque, pero eso me gusto. Lasha se acerco a mí para besarme en los labios apasionadamente y caer encima de mí haciendo que me encuentre debajo de ella, luego empezó a besarme el cuello para ir bajando poco a poco.

-En verdad esto es divertido-me dice ella riéndose.

-Y se volverá más divertido cuando llegues abajo del todo-le digo imaginándome cosas pervertidas.

-Pervertido-me dice ella yendo cada vez más abajo y inundándome en un placer infinito, hasta que llega abajo del todo y empieza a chupar mis partes, empecé a lanzar gemidos de placer que me gustaría que fuesen eternos, pero no lo son, luego ella se separa y me besa en los labios.

*Fin del lemon*

Lasha's poov

Suspire no me acababa de creer lo que había hecho, yo le había…Levante la mirada y Ryuto me miraba un poco divertido.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-le pregunte roja como tomate.

-Por nada, ahora vamos a cambiar las sabanas-me dice él y se levanta, yo también me levanto y le ayudo, luego los dos nos tumbamos y me apoyo sobre el pecho desnudo de Ryuto.

-Me divertí-le digo a Ryuto con una sonrisa mientras le doy un pico.

-Yo también, ahora lo mejor será dormir mañana será un día muy duro-me dice Ryuto, pero sin que se diera cuenta yo ya me había quedado dormida…

* * *

RominaDark5: Sin comentarios o.o…


	4. Chapter 4

******Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Se hizo por la mañana Ryuto y yo nos despertamos temprano, luego nos vestimos y salimos a buscar a Zeo, el volvería con nosotros a las buenas o a las malas. Luego desayunamos y nos dirigimos al bosque donde viven May y Zeo donde nos encontramos a May regañando a Zeo, yo me transformo en mi forma de monstruo y apunto a May con una flecha.

-Aléjate de mi hermano-le digo a May fríamente.

-Si no es así ¿Qué me harás?-me pregunta mirando la flecha.

-Disparare, May o es a las buenas o a las malas-le digo fríamente a May y bajo la flecha.

-Eso nunca, no te daré así por así a mi hijo-me dice May

-Pues, será a las malas, nos odias y dices que no eres un monstruo, pero en realidad eres una arpía-le digo a May

-¿Es eso cierto madre?-le pregunta Zeo a May sorprendido.

-Si, soy una arpía, pero odio admitirlo-le dice May a Zeo.

-Hagamos esto, luchemos quien gane se lleva a Zeo-le digo a May retándola.

-¡Lasha! ¿Estas loca? Si apenas sabes pelear-me dice Ryuto sorprendido.

-Dime Ryuto ¿Qué es lo bueno de ser dos clases de monstruos?-le pregunto a Ryuto.

-No se-me responde el.

-Yo te lo digo, lo bueno es que soy mitad cierva y mitad banshee(1)-le digo a Ryuto.

-Entonces tienes ventaja por ser una banshee-me dice Ryuto sorprendido.

-Así es-le digo a Ryuto mientras me transformo en banshee, entonces mi pelo se vuelve como humo y blanco, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, me volví mas alta de lo que era y muy delgada, me salió un vestido verde y una capucha gris. Parecía un fantasma surcando el cielo, todos me miraban sorprendidos, entonces May se transformó en arpía para atacarme, yo empecé a lanzar unos alaridos que eran bastantes inquietantes y May no se acerco a mí.

-Maldición-susurro May

-¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunte a May divertida.

-Yo nunca tengo miedo-me dice May, pero no se atrevía a acercarse yo me des transforme y volví a ser una cierva.

-May, no quiero hacerte daño-le digo apuntándola con una flecha.

-Pues no dispares-me dice May clavándome sus garras en la espalda, yo lanzo un chillido de dolor y le disparo como puedo una flecha en una de sus patas, ella se separa de mi por el dolor yo me vuelvo a transformar en banshee para evitar otro ataque, me sangraba la espalda y me ardía.

-Duele-susurro mientras pienso en mi próximo ataque.

-¿Te hice pupa?-me pregunta May burlonamente.

-¡Ya estoy harto!-Grita Ryuto y se transforma en vampiro para atacar a May que ella sale muy mal de ese golpe.

-Ryuto no te interpongas-le digo a Ryuto enfadada.

-Me da igual lo que me digas odio verte herida, odio que luches, yo debo protegerte-me dice Ryuto y veo que el sol le está quemando.

-Pero, Ryuto corres peligro estando a la luz del sol-le digo a Ryuto llorando.

-No me importa, si es con tal de protegerte Lasha-me dice Ryuto y empieza a luchar con May

-Ya basta, ¡Ya basta!-Grita Zeo llorando.

-Hijo…-susurra May y se detiene Ryuto se desmaya y antes de que caiga al suelo le cojo.

-Madre siempre he vivido aquí por una vez quiero salir y conocer mundo, quiero vivir con mi hermana, por favor madre-le dice Zeo a May llorando. May suspira y se para en frente de Zeo.

-Está bien puedes ir, pero cuídate-le dice May a Zeo y lo abraza llorando, Zeo acepta el abrazo. De mientras yo cuidaba a Ryuto que se le veía muy mal, el pobre tenía mucha fiebre.

-Por favor Ryuto aguanta te pondrás bien-le digo a Ryuto a punto de llorar, el me acaricia el rostro.

-¿Te arde la herida?-me pregunta Ryuto y yo derramo una lagrima.-No llores-me dice Ryuto.

-Mi herida es lo de menos, ahora tu eres más importante-le digo a Ryuto llorando, entonces Zeo se acerca a Ryuto y lo mira.

-Tranquila se pondrá bien, si es un vampiro para recuperarse debe de beber un poco de sangre-me dice Zeo y me quita las lagrimas.

-Está bien, pues entonces Ryuto, muérdeme el cuello-le digo a Ryuto seriamente.

-No puedo te haría daño-me dice Ryuto empezando a jadear.

-Me da igual que me hagas daño es por tu bien-le digo a Ryuto el se acerca a mi cuello temerosamente, luego decide clavarme sus colmillos, evito gritar por el dolor. Siento como la sangre es absorbida por los colmillos de Ryuto, el me cogió los brazos estoy inmovilizada, al final acabo por desmayarme ya que perdí mucha sangre. Al rato despierto en la casa de Zeo.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta Ryuto con preocupación.

-¿Qué me paso?-le pregunto a Ryuto intentando sentarme peor me duele la espalda.

-Pues, perdiste demasiada sangre y te desmayaste, tengo la culpa, no quería dejar de beber sangre ya sabes soy vampiro-me dice Ryuto rojo, yo suspiro y luego le miro.

-No importa, no lo haces a propósito, con eso me vale-le digo a Ryuto y le sonrío, el me abraza.

-Lasha, te prometo que nunca te volveré a morder, no me gusta morder a las personas y menos si eres tú-me dice Ryuto, yo suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tonto, me da igual si me muerdes o no, a mí lo que me importa es que tu estés bien y seas feliz-le digo a Ryuto aceptando el abrazo y siento un gran escozor en mi espalda.-Ryuto si no te importa sepárate que me duele mi herida-le digo a Ryuto y el se separa.

-Es cierto, al herida, ya ni me acordaba lo siento-me dice Ryuto disculpándose.

-No importa, por cierto pasado mañana nos vamos otra vez al instituto-le digo a Ryuto y le sonrío.

-Está bien, que bueno es ver a los viejos amigos-me dice Ryuto para luego sonreírme.

-Pues, me los tenéis que presentar a todos-nos dice Zeo que salió de la nada.

-Cierto y te buscaremos una novia también-le dice Ryuto a Zeo divertido.

-Claro a ligar un poco, de seguro tú tienes muchas novias-le dice Zeo a Ryuto.

-Que va, la única novia que tengo y que tendré por y para siempre es Lasha-le dice Ryuto a Zeo y me guiña un ojo, yo me sonrojo pero lo oculto…

* * *

(1)

Las **banshees** (ˈbænʃiː, del gaélico _bean sí_, "mujer de los túmulos") forman parte del folclore irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante un irlandés, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo.

Se cree que las _aos sí_ ("gente o personas de los túmulos", "gente o personas de paz") son lo que ha quedado de las deidades, espíritus de la naturaleza o los ancestros venerados por los escotos antes de la introducción del cristianismo. Algunos teósofos y cristianos celtas se refieren a las _aos sí_ como "ángeles caídos".

La palabra _banshee_ es el resultado de la anglización del irlandés _bean sídhe_ o _bean sí_, o bien del gaélico escocés _bean shìth_, que significa "mujer de los túmulos feéricos" o "mujer de paz". Ambos nombres provienen del irlandés antiguo _ben sídhe_: _bean_: "mujer" y _sídhe_: "de los túmulos". Algunos consideran que la _bean nighe_ ("lavandera") es el equivalente escocés de la banshee irlandesa. Sin embargo, la _bean shìth_ es la homóloga lingüística y mitológica, y como tal se presenta en numerosas ocasiones en el folclore y la mitología. La _bean nighe_ es una clase específica de _bean shìth_.[1] En gaélico escocés _bean shìth_ también se puede escribir _bean-shìdh_. _Síd_ en irlandés y _sìth_ en gaélico escocés también quieren decir "paz", y se habla también de estas hadas como "gente o personas de paz": _Aos Sí_ o _Daoine-Sìth_. La palabra "banshee" ha sido traducido del inglés al español como "alma en pena".

Cada banshee se dedicaba exclusivamente a una de las grandes familias irlandesas, a las que servían durante siglos y siglos, aunque sólo aparecen cuando un miembro de la familia está a punto de morir.

Posteriormente se dijo que las banshees mostraban su respeto hacia los difuntos gimiendo o lamentándose debajo de la ventana del moribundo, a veces elevándose por los aires hasta varios pisos de altura para poder hacerlo.

Una banshee puede también permanecer a cierta distancia, una figura solitaria que nos anuncia la muerte paseando por las colinas que circundan la casa de la familia o sentada sobre un muro de piedra. A veces no es visible, pero sus gemidos penetrantes no dejan lugar a dudas respecto a su presencia.

RominaDark5: Lo siento si no actualice estuve muy ocupada y apenas tenía inspiración, aparte estoy modificando las historias que tenía en script para pasarlas al otro formato y he comenzado por la más larga que es la historia de mi vida, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Ryuga's poov**

He pensado que estando en el cuerpo de Reiji le puedo preguntar cosas a Hikaru que en mi cuerpo no le puede preguntar así que, estoy yendo a su casa para preguntarle algunas cosas. Cuando llegue llame a su puerta ella al abrirme se asusto ya que estoy en el cuerpo de Reiji.

-Reiji que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿Cómo estas?-me pregunta Hikaru yo suspiro.

-Supongo que bien, ¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto un poco sádico, ya que tengo que meterme en el papel de Reiji o se le hará mas raro todavía.

-Claro pasa-me dice Hikaru, yo paso y me siento en el sofá ella se sienta a mi lado, me pongo un poco nervioso al tenerla cerca pero oculto lo mejor que puedo.

-Hikaru tengo que preguntarte unas cuantas cosas-le digo a Hikaru ella me mira un poco extrañada.

-Está bien pregúntame lo que quieras-me dice Hikaru sonriéndome, yo me pongo serio y sádico.

-¿Qué piensas de Ryuga?-le pregunto sádicamente.

-¿Vienes de parte de el?-me pregunta Hikaru.

-Que va, solo es curiosidad que tengo-le digo a Hikaru fríamente.

-Bueno, Ryuga, para mí es una de las personas más especiales que tengo en el mundo, es mas juraría que estoy otra vez enamorada de él, pero le partí el corazón y tengo miedo a preguntarle varias cosas, aparte de seguro el ya no siente nada por mí, aparte cuando mi hija nazca le pediré que él sea su padre-me dice Hikaru llorando, normalmente si fuese yo le quitaría las lagrimas pero tengo que representar a Reiji o se dará cuenta.

-Si tienes miedo a preguntarle obviamente no sabrás nunca, por cierto ¿Para cuando nacerá tu hijo o hija?-le pregunto fríamente mirando al techo, en verdad el flequillo de Reiji me estorba, no sé cómo puede ver con tanto pelo, hará magia digo yo y este es el primer motivo por el cual no me dejo el pelo largo.

-Pues me han dicho que entre esta semana o la que viene nacerá por cierto es una chica-me dice Hikaru un poco enfadada, pero yo estoy pensando en que tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo antes de esa semana o mañana si puede ser posible.

-Entiendo tengo que irme-le digo a Hikaru levantándome.

-¿Tan rápido?-me pregunta ella poniéndose a mi lado yo asiento con la cabeza y me voy de allí algo pensativo y justo me encuentro con la persona que más odio si, Kyoya.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Reiji?-me pregunta Kyoya, claro él como Hikaru creen que soy Reiji.

-Nada, solo pasaba a visitar a Hikaru, solo eso-le digo muy sádico que hasta doy miedo, pero a Kyoya no le doy miedo ya que el está acostumbrado a que Reiji sea sádico con él y con todo el mundo.

-¿Y para que visitaste a Hikaru?-me pregunta Kyoya y si, se le nota enfadado.

-No te importa, aparte de seguro tú la vas a ir a ver, pero sabes ella ya no quiere nada contigo-le digo enfadado a punto de matarlo.

-Bueno, en verdad le iba a decir que cuando nuestra hija naciese yo me la llevaría-me dice Kyoya enfadado.

-Pues ella le va a decir a Ryuga que sea el padre de su hija-le digo a Kyoya, todo con tal de chincharle.

-Eso no se lo permitiré-me dice Kyoya y da media vuelta yéndose de allí bien enfadado, yo regreso a mi casa y me tumbo en mi cama para quedarme pensando.

-"En verdad dudo mucho el poder aceptar una hija que no lleva mi sangre, aparte padre me enseño a seguir el código de nuestro clan a raja tabla y si rompo uno de ellos que es aceptar a un hijo que no lleva mi sangre, me mataran, que hago no quiero decirle que no, más bien me encantaría decirle que sí, pero a esto es muy difícil creo que llamare a Ryuto para hablar con el"-pienso moviéndome de un lado a otro de la cama. Despues de un rato llamo a Ryuto.

***En una línea***

**-**Hola Ryuga ¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo-me dice Ryuto bien alegre de la vida.

***En la otra línea***

-Supongo que bien, Ryuto tengo que hablar contigo seriamente-le digo a Ryuto.

***En la otra línea***

-Comprendo, tranquilo para mañana estaré allí mañana hablamos adiós-me dice Ryuto y me cuelga el teléfono, por lo menos me dio la buena noticia de que mañana estaría aquí, ya era hora de que volviese, en verdad me tenia preocupado, siempre anda fuera del país y de seguro viene con muchas sorpresas.

**Hikaru's poov**

Hace mucho que no veo a Ryuga y eso me preocupa, normalmente todos los días se pasaba por aquí, bueno de seguro tiene que estudiar para los exámenes y hacer la tarea, el siempre fue un buen estudiante, también él y Ryuto fueron mis primeros amigos y Ryuga fue mi primer novio. Desde que lo conocí yo fui más feliz peor mis errores hicieron que Ryuga me odiase, bueno estos últimos meses no ha demostrado odio si no, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Comencé a llorar al recordar, su sonrisa que era algo raro en el, sus ojos uno celeste y el otro dorado, su amabilidad conmigo, su cabello negro con un mechón rojo, caí al suelo llorando.

-¡Ryuga quiero volver a verte, quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre, en verdad te amo y quiero estar contigo por siempre!-le grite al aire llorando, no te como mi hija daba algunas patadas sobre mi vientre, me pase la mano por mi abultado vientre mientras lloraba.-Ryuga, por favor vuelve, no sé donde puedas estar peor vuelve te extraño-acabo de susurrar entre lagrimas, mientras sigo acariciando mi vientre…

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno como estoy un poco depre, pues hice este capítulo un poco triste sobre todo la ultima parte y más si escuchas la canción de We are Young y el grupo es Glee ya sé que me tarde pero, igual cuando acabe el primer final de la historia de mi vida, venga ya la segunda continuación del segundo final de la historia de mi vida, perdonen si les hice esperar peor hago todo lo que puedo y sobre todo por los momentos que estoy pasando ahora, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y por favor si no les gusto el capitulo no se han tan malos conmigo por favor y ahora me despido.


	6. Chapter 6

**************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Acabábamos llegar a nuestro hogar a Ryuto se le veía feliz, sin olvidar que Zeo también lo estaba, nada mas bajamos cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la casa de Ryuto, donde allí nos recibió Reiji.

-Reiji ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-Lasha, soy Ryuga, lo que pasa es que sin querer me cambie el cuerpo con Reiji, Reiji esta en mi cuerpo-me explica Ryuga yo me sorprendo por eso.

-Ya veo y ¿Cómo volverás a tu cuerpo?-le pregunto a Ryuga.

-Existe un conjuro, pero más nos vale estar solos o puede suceder otra catástrofe-me dice Ryuga y yo suelto una pequeña risa y justo por la calle viene Nile.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo-nos dice el saludándonos.

-Hola Nile-le saludamos Ryuto y yo a la vez, el solo nos sonríe.

-Lasha ¿El es tu hermano?-me pregunta Ryuga señalando a Zeo que estaba muy callado.

-Si, lo que pasa es que es un poco tímido, bueno el es Zeo-le digo a Ryuga, Zeo no dice nada.

-Nile ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le pregunta Ryuto a Nile.

-Nada, solo daba una vuelta, es que mi hermano mayor me estaba fastidiando y decidí irme para no pelearnos-le explica Nile a Ryuto. Luego Nile se fue de allí y nosotros subimos al piso de Ryuga y Ryuto donde dejamos nuestras cosas, luego nos pusimos a hablar con Ryuga.

-¿¡Que vais a tener un hijo!-nos grita Ryuga sorprendido, ya que le explicamos todo.

-Así es, parece que la noticia no te gusto-le digo a Ryuga un poco triste.

-Que va, lo que pasa es que me ha sorprendido-nos dice Ryuga la verdad, se le ve raro en el cuerpo de Reiji.

-Hermano, ¿De qué querías hablarme ayer?-le pregunta Ryuto a Ryuga.

-Lasha y Zeo, no es por nada, pero prefiero hablar de eso a solas con Ryuto-me dice Ryuga, yo solo suspiro.

-Está bien, me voy-le digo a Ryuga y me voy a mi habitación y Zeo me sigue, el no me dice nada cuando me transformo en banshee. Claro, al ser una banshee podía convertirme en fantasma sin que me viesen y escucharlo todo, así que eso es lo que hago.

-Bueno Ryuto, ayer haciéndome pasar por Reiji, le fui a preguntar algo a Hikaru y ella me dijo que lo más probable es que me de la paternidad de su hija, pero…-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto, pero Ryuto interviene.

-¿¡Estas loco o quieres que te corten el cuello!-le grita Ryuto a Ryuga.-Si aceptas ya saber cuál es tu destino, lo mejor será decirle que no-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga enfadado.

-¡Lo sé, pero si le digo que no le partiré el corazón!-le grita Ryuga a Ryuto llorando.

-¿¡Que es más importante tu o vida o Hikaru!-le grita Ryuto mas que enfadado a Ryuga. Note que Ryuga no sabía que responderle, para el Hikaru significaba mucho, pero su vida también importaba, Ryuga seguía llorando y entre sollozos dijo:

-Mi vida, aunque me duele admitirlo mi vida es importante, pero ella, también lo es, yo no puedo…elegir-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto llorando, Ryuto se acerca a Ryuga y lo abraza.

-Hermano, yo sé cuanto amas a Hikaru, pero no puedes morir por ella-le dice Ryuto, luego se separa de Ryuga.-Mañana recuperaremos tu cuerpo-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga y suspira, luego Ryuga se fue a su habitación, yo regrese con Zeo como si nada hubiese pasado y entra Ryuto.

-¿De qué hablaron?-le pregunta Zeo a Ryuto.

-De nada, solo de unas normas que tenemos los vampiros-le responde Ryuto y se tumba en la cama.-Por cierto Zeo, nos dejarías a Lasha y a mí a solas-le dice Ryuto a Zeo.

-Está bien, iré a hablar con Ryuga-nos dice Zeo y se va de allí dejándonos a solas.

-Lasha ¿Te puedo prometer una cosa?-me pregunta Ryuto y yo me tumbo a su lado.

-Claro, dime que es mi amado Ryuto-le digo a Ryuto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase nunca te dejare-me dice Ryuto y me da un beso, yo acepto el beso para luego separarnos.

-Yo también te lo prometo, aparte recuerda que también estamos esperando a nuestro hijo-le digo a Ryuto.

-Cierto, bueno vayamos a llamar a los demás para cenar, mañana tenemos instituto-me dice Ryuto mientras me sonríe yo solo asiento con la cabeza y llamamos a Zeo y Ryuga para cenar.

***Al día siguiente***

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos el uniforme, luego desayunamos y nos fuimos al instituto, donde nos recibieron todos nuestros amigos. Lo raro es que Ryuga fue a al instituto todos se le quedaban mirando raro, ya que no estaba comportándose como Reiji. Luego se quedaban mirando a Zeo, el cómo era tímido se ponía detrás de mí, yo solo me reía, luego empezaron las aburridas clases y nos presentaron a Zeo y a una chica nueva.

-Os presento a Andrea la gata blanca, ella viene de muy lejos y es una chica gato-nos dice el profesor ella nada mas vio a Ryuto corrió hacia él.

-Yo quiero sentarme al lado de este chico tan guapo-le dice Andrea al profesor.

-Lo siento, pero a su lado se sienta Lasha y no pienso hacer ningún cambio-le dice el profesor a Andrea, ella se pone a hacer pucheros mientras abraza a MI Ryuto.

-Lo siento Andrea, pero como sigas así mi novia se pondrá celosa y eso si que no es bueno, ya que es capaz de sacarte a volar-le advierte Ryuto a Andrea.

-Que novia tienes, no prefieres a una más sexy como yo y más juguetona-le dice Andrea a Ryuto acercándose a sus labios.

-¡Aléjate de el guarra!-le grite a Andrea por no gritarle otra cosa.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que debo hacer?-me pregunta Andrea con sarcasmo.

-Yo, yo soy la novia de Ryuto y como no te alejes de él, te irás a casa con un ojo bien morado-le digo a Andrea enfadada.

-Hermana cálmate un poco que das miedo-me dice Zeo, pero yo ni caso.

-Que miedo, una chiquita como tu ¿Qué me va a hacer?-me pregunta Andrea enfadada, yo me transformo en cierva y le doy una coz, luego las dos acabamos en la dirección.

-Por favor explicadme que ha pasado-nos dice Doji que otra vez era director.

-Ella me pego sin motivo-le dice Andrea a Doji.

-¡Mentirosa! Tú fuiste a acosar a mi novio, director estaba acosando a su propio hijo-le digo a Doji el suspira.

-Si, pero la que acabo golpeada fue Andrea, Lasha no me queda otra que expulsarte-me dice Doji y aparece Ryuto.

-Padre, por favor no expulses a mi amada Lasha, si lo haces yo, lo pasare muy mal, yo me muero si ella no está a mi lado-le dice Ryuto a Doji obviamente haciendo teatro.

-Está bien, está bien, pero Lasha te quedaras limpiando la clase dos semanas junto con Andrea y sin pelearse-nos dice Doji y no nos queda otra que aceptar el castigo…

* * *

RominaDark5: ¿Les cayó mal Andrea? A mi sí, bueno decidí actualizar dos capítulos seguidos de esta historia porque no tenía inspiración para escribir el siguiente capítulo de la historia de mi vida, bueno ya nos veremos en otros fics míos adiós ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Despues de estar en dirección Andrea y yo nos fuimos al aula de plástica, mientras Ryuto "secuestro" a Reiji y Ryuga para que recuperasen su cuerpo, luego ambos recuperaron su cuerpo y se fueron al aula de plástica y el profesor al ver que llegaron tarde, les puso a limpiar las baquetas. Los tres le exigían al profesor tres positivos por lo menos pero, el profesor no les hacia ni caso.

-Profesor ¿Puedo ir al baño?-le pregunto al profesor y me deja ir, yo voy hasta el baño y empiezo a devolver incluso me siento mareada, luego me enjuago la boca y me hecho un poco de agua en la cara. Mientras en el aula, Andrea le daba la tabarra a Ryuto, que intentaba quitársela de encima.

-Miau, Ryuto venga deja a Lasha y vente conmigo nos lo pasaremos bien juntos-le dice Andrea a Ryuto.

-Que no pesada, déjame en paz y vete a fastidiar a Reiji que no tiene novia-le dice Ryuto a Andrea enfadado.

-Reiji no me gusta miau, el es sádico-le dice Andrea a Ryuto.

-Andrea deja en paz a mi hermano o te la veras con mis colmillos-le dice Ryuga a Andrea y ella se aleja un poco.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos de diferente color?-le pregunta Andrea a Ryuga.

-Porque de casi me quedo sin ojo y me pusieron otro-le dice Ryuga a Andrea.

-¿No te da asco llevar el ojo de otro?-le pregunta Andrea a Ryuga.

-No, ahora déjame en paz y aléjate de mi hermano-le dice Ryuga a Andrea y ella se va de allí. Tsubasa solo suspiro mientras seguía con el trabajo del libro de plástica y le explicaba a Aiko como se hacía la geometría y lo más raro es que Dark estaba atendiendo.

-Se me hace raro que Dark atienda-susurra Aiko pero Tsubasa le oye.

-A mi igual, Dark esta últimamente obediente, eso es raro-le dice Tsubasa a Aiko y Dark no les oye está intentando hacer un circulo con un compas.

-Tsubasa, no me sale la circunferencia esta-le dice Dark a Tsubasa y Tsubasa lo ayuda, mientras le cae a él y a Aiko una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza. Kyoya estaba mirando por la ventana y tenía a Haruhi a su lado trabajando, el al verla suspiro y se formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se le veía muy tranquilo y un poco alegre o más bien se le veía enamorado. Zeo estaba sentado al lado de Patricia, que ella lo miraba súper emocionada al ver lo bien que dibujaba, en efecto se había enamorado de Zeo. Yo regreso del baño y me apoyo sobre la pared ya que estoy muy mareada y Ryuto al verme viene a ayudar me.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta Ryuto, yo niego con la cabeza.

-Estoy mareada y he vomitado quiero irme a casa-le digo a Ryuto, el se lo dice al profesor y deja que nos vayamos a casa. Al rato aparece Ryuga algo que nos extraño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Ryuto a Ryuga extrañado.

-Nada me volvieron a expulsar, para mi está bien, Hikaru va a dar a luz y voy a ir a verla-nos dice Ryuga.

-Ryuga, recuerda lo que te dije-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga y noto como Ryuga intenta ocultar una herida que tiene en su brazo.

-Tranquilo estaré bien-le dice Ryuga a punto de irse.

-Huele a sangre, Ryuga ¿Qué tratas de ocultarme?-le pregunta Ryuto a Ryuga enfadado.

-No es nada, bueno mejor me voy adiós-le dice Ryuga y sale de la casa corriendo.-"Si se entera de que Kyoya me araño y me convertiré en necrofor, padre y madre, me echaran de la familia y no puedo permitirme eso"-piensa Ryuga, mientras camina dirección al hospital. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá, a Ryuto se le veía preocupado.

-Cálmate, de seguro Ryuga está bien-le digo a Ryuto y le sonrió.

-Tengo miedo, de que Kyoya le haya arañado y se convierta en necrofor, si un hombre lobo araña a un vampiro este se convierte en necrofor mitad vampiro y mitad lobo, el no puede pertenecer ni a la familia de los vampiros ni a la de los lobos-me explica Ryuto triste.

-Lo dices por el olor a sangre ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Ryuto, el ausente con la cabeza y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Sigues mareada?-me pregunta Ryuto.

-Un poco, pero me pondré bien…-le digo a Ryuto y el con su mano me toma la fiebre.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, lo mejor será que descanses-me dice Ryuto y luego se levanta para traer un paño mojado y ponérmelo en la frente yo suspiro y me quedo dormida.

**Ryuga's poov**

Me dirijo antes que nada a un lago donde me mojo mi herida y detrás de mi aparece una ángel de ojos celestes y me cura la herida.

-Puedo curar la herida pero no la enfermedad-me dice el ángel yo suspiro tristemente.

-Comprendo, no importa me vale con esto-le digo ella desaparece luego un unicornio se acerca a mí, yo le acaricio y luego me pide que monte sobre él, yo me monto y me dirijo al hospital cabalgando encima de él, antes de llegar me despido de él o si no los humanos le cazaran. Luego camino lo poco que queda y llego al hospital, para buscar a Hikaru, después de un rato encuentro la sala donde esta, pero obviamente no me dejan pasar, al rato llega Kyoya. Ninguno habla igual no me interesa hablar con él, solo me interesa saber el estado de Hikaru, aunque yo se que esta es la última vez que la podre ver, mañana de seguro tendré que irme lejos, muy lejos ya que si estoy por aquí, la pondré en peligro a ella y a mi hermano…

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno me entro inspiración para escribir este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no sé cuando actualizare lo más probable la semana que viene así que no se lo garantizo y si publico entre esta semana es porque tenía inspiración y ya son los últimos días de clase, bueno nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**********************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Ryuga y Kyoya ya llevaban varias horas en el hospital, a Ryuga le incomodaba el solo hecho de tener a Kyoya cerca de él, Kyoya no decía nada solo estaba cruzado de brazos, mientras Ryuga miraba su herida, ya que había perdido demasiada sangre luego suspiro y los médicos salieron de la sala, incluso se oía el llanto del bebe que tenia Hikaru en brazos, los médicos les dejaron pasar. Hikaru se sorprendió al ver a los dos y luego se preocupo por la herida de Ryuga.

-Ryuga ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-le pregunta Hikaru a Ryuga preocupada.

-No es nada, solo me araño un saco de pulgas-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves chupa sangre?-le pregunta Kyoya enfadado a Ryuga.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo pulgas y los vampiros somos más corteses-le dice Ryuga a Kyoya enfadado.

-Por favor no se peleen-les dice Hikaru intentando calmarlos.

-Cierto ahora lo importante eres tú y tu hija-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru. Ella sonríe y mira a su hija, de cabellos verdes y ojos lilas que miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Hikaru hablare a solas contigo en otro momento-le dice Kyoya a Hikaru y se va de allí. Hikaru suspira y mira a Ryuga.

-Ryuga por favor, quiero que tú tengas la paternidad de mi hija-le dice Hikaru a Ryuga con ojos suplicantes.

-Yo, no puedo aceptar eso lo siento Hikaru-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Hikaru a Ryuga llorando.

-Son motivos familiares, he de irme Ryuto me está esperando-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru y se va de allí corriendo y decepcionado dejando a Hikaru con el corazón roto. Una vez Ryuga llega a su casa ve a sus padre y a su hermano esperándolo mientras yo estoy completamente dormida en el sofá.

-Ryuga, te araño un hombre lobo, lo que quiere decir que eres un necrofor, Ryuga lo siento pero tienes que irte de esta casa y no volver nunca, recoge tus cosas y vete-le dice Doji a Ryuga triste.

-Comprendo, así que unas leyes valen más que tu propio hijo, está bien, pero si me sucede algo no te lo perdonare y mucho menos te perdonare esto-le dice Ryuga a Doji.

-Hermano, por favor no nos odies créeme no queremos que esto sea así-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga llorando.

-¡Cállate! No te hagas el bueno delante de padre, tu y yo sabemos que en cualquier momento dejaras tirada a Lasha como estas dejando tirado a tu hermano, siempre te consideraron el mejor de la familia mientras que yo era la oveja negra, mientras tu finges ser lo que eres, Ryuto me das asco-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto y se va a su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Una vez las recoge sale de la casa y se va al bosque donde se encuentra con su amigo el unicornio, que lo lleva hasta una cueva donde sería su nuevo hogar. A la mañana siguiente vi que a Ryuto le rodeaba un aura depresiva y Doji también estaba muy triste.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-le pregunte a Doji preocupada por el estado de los dos.

-Veras…tuvimos que echar a Ryuga de la casa porque se convirtió en un necrofor, Ryuga no quiere entender que esas normas han de cumplirse y le dijo algo a Ryuto que le hundió-me dice Doji triste para luego irse al instituto a arreglar unas cosas.

-Ryuto no estés triste-le digo a Ryuto acercándome a él.

-Ryuga es malo y muy cruel no tiene derecho a hablarme como me hablo-me dice Ryuto llorando, yo lo abrazo, en realidad no sé lo que paso así que no puedo ayudarlo esta vez.

-Tranquilo, de seguro estaba enfadado y soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-le digo a Ryuto, luego suspiro y le quito las lagrimas. En el instituto todo iba normal, pero la gente miraba raro a Ryuga, ya que no solo tenía los colmillos de vampiro si no tenía también, unas orejas que salían de su cabeza de color blanco, mas una cola negra, a Ryuga no le importaba pero sabía que ya no era un vampiro de pura sangre por culpa de Kyoya, el se dirigía al despacho del director para ver si lo podían quitar la expulsión, pero cuando entro se sorprendió al ver a su padre Doji, junto con el director de China Ryo, besándose Ryuga no podía creer lo que veía, su padre con un hombre, Ryuga decidió irse de allí porque si seguía viéndolo de seguro vomitaría lo que desayuno. Andrea apareció detrás de Ryuga tapándole los ojos.

-Miau, ¿Sorprendido por lo que viste mí querido necrofor?-le pregunta Andrea a Ryuga.

-Un poco y luego soy yo el que incumple las reglas-le dice Ryuga a Andrea y se quita de su agarre.

-Vaya, pobrecito lo echaron de su casa, para que luego su padre también incumpla las normas-le dice Andrea a Ryuga.

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? ¡Pues estas equivocada no te metas en mi vida! No te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer-le dice Ryuga a Andrea y se va del instituto. Justo cuando sale se choca contra mi tirándome al suelo y el cae encima de mí, Ryuto que estaba a mi lado se sorprende.

-¿Estas bien Lasha?-me pregunta Ryuto preocupado.

-Lo siento-me dice Ryuga quitándose de encima mía.

-No importa-le respondo medio mareada.

-Ryuga ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Ryuto a Ryuga, cuando Ryuga ya está de pie.

-No te importa, aparte creo que no soy el único que incumple las normas si no padre también, he de irme a mi nuevo hogar por cierto no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que te queda de vida, a es cierto eres inmortal en tu forma humana eso hace que no me hables nunca más en tu vida-le dice Ryuga muy serio a Ryuto.

-Ryuga por favor no me hagas esto, ya me valió con lo que me dijistes ayer ¿No podemos llevarnos bien? Somos hermanos-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga.

-No, tú ya no eres mi hermano, tú solo eres una de las personas a las que más odio, Lasha, la verdad no sé cómo puedes seguir con él cuando está enamorado de una gatita que hay en tu clase-me dice Ryuga ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿¡Que! Ryuto ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estas enamorado de Andrea?-le pregunto a Ryuto el no sabe que responder y mira al suelo tristemente.

-Si, es cierto, Lasha quería decírtelo pero no podía lo siento-me dice Ryuto yo empiezo a llorar.

-¡Ryuto cuando estábamos en China dijiste que si me fallabas tenía el derecho de odiarte! ¡Pues ahora olvídame te odio eres un maldito!-le grito a Ryuto enfadada y llorando.

-Ryuga todo esto es culpa tuya-le dice Ryuto a Ryuga enfadado.

-¿Encima? No, todo esto es porque eres un cobarde y no te atreves a decirle a Lasha la verdad-le dice Ryuga a Ryuto enfadado apunto de golpearle. Yo suspiro y le pongo la mano en el hombro a Ryuga.

-Ryuga gracias por decirme la verdad, ahora sé que no debí darle una oportunidad, Ryuto tu y yo hemos acabado desde hoy-le digo a Ryuto y me transformo en banshee para irme de allí, Ryuga también se va de allí y dejamos solo a Ryuto…

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno al fin salí de vacaciones, lo malo es que tendré que estudiar para dos exámenes y eso también me quitara mucho tiempo para actualizar, creo que actualizare solo los fines de semana. Bueno ya saben tomatazos y demás en los reviews y dirigidos a mí que soy la autora nos vemos ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Al irme de allí, me fui a mi cueva pero para mi sorpresa encontré a un hombre herido de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

-¿Vives aquí?...lo siento…ya me voy-me dice el hombre.

-No, no te vayas, no pasa nada aparte estas herido, deja que te cure esa herida-le digo al hombre mirando su herida, que la tenia en el vientre.

-Creía que las Banshees solo se presentaban a irlandeses, que uno de sus familiares está a punto de morir, pero yo no tengo familia-me dice el hombre.

-No soy una banshee también soy una cierva de cerinia, bueno, iré a buscar unas yerbas medicinales, solo dime tu nombre-le digo al hombre sonriéndole.

-Me llamo Rago (1), vaya es la primera vez que veo a un monstruo, pensé que erais malos-me dice Rago sonriendo haciendo que me ponga un poco roja por la sonrisa, pero luego me pongo un poco triste.

-Si, hay monstruos malos, bueno voy a por eso ya vuelvo-le digo a Rago yéndome.

-Vaya, de seguro dije algo malo que la ofendió-susurra Rago al notar mi tristeza, después de un rato vuelvo.

-Perdona si tarde no encontraba las yerbas, por cierto perdona mis modales, me llamo Lasha Abyss-le digo a Rago sonriéndole y poniendo a hervir las yerbas para que se desinfecten.

-No importa, Lasha nunca había oído ese nombre, pero como sea me encanta-me dice Rago, yo solo sonrió y noto que Rago me mira.

-Rago ¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunto a Rago.

-Tengo diecinueve años-me dice Rago orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Yo tengo dieciocho-le digo a Rago sonriéndole.

Pues sabes mucho de medicina, aparte eres muy guapa-me dice Rago haciendo que me sonroje.

-Que va no soy guapa, si lo fuese mi ex novio me seguiría queriendo y no me dejaría por esa maldita chica-le digo a Rago empezando a llorar y él me abraza.

-Tranquila, es duro que te dejen por otro, pero de seguro encontraras a alguien mejor-me dice Rago.

-Claro y más duro es cuando te deja estando esperando un hijo suyo-le digo a Rago el se sorprende y yo de mientras le curó la herida.

-Hay me duele mucho-me dice Rago cuando le toco alrededor de la herida.

-Comprendo ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Me atacaron, me lanzaron flechas y en la huida, algo se me abalanzo encima no era algo normal, era un lobo bastante raro, me decía algo pero no lo entendía, aparte no s ele veía muy bien, cuando vinieron los que me atacaban el desapareció, luego me levante y me lanzaron una lanza que fue la que me hizo esta herida-me explica Rago, yo pienso.

-Ya se quienes fueron, de seguro eran más de mi especie, ellos me desterraron, y el lobo no se que puede ser-le digo a Rago y me siento a su lado, el me acaricia el rostro.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí hasta que me cure?-me pregunta el sonriéndome.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-le digo y salgo corriendo de la cueva ya que me entran ganas de vomitar, luego vuelvo a la cueva mareada y veo que Rago se puso de pie.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta Rago.

-Si, pero tú no debes levantarte mejor quédate hay sentado-le digo a Rago sentándolo en el suelo, el suspira y se sienta, luego yo salgo de casa para cazar algo de comer…

*En el instituto*

Todo el mundo le preguntaba a Ryuto por mí, el no respondía, solo se acerco a Andrea y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Andrea, se mi novia-le dice Ryuto a Andrea dejando sorprendidos a todos los de la clase.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con Lasha?-le pregunta Andrea muy sorprendida a Ryuto.

-Olvida a Lasha-le dice Ryuto seriamente.

-Vale, entonces si seré tu novia-le dice Andrea a Ryuto besándolo, Kyoya miraba a Ryuto con odio.

-Maldito, cabron, para eso quería a Lasha no me lo puedo creer-susurra Kyoya enfadado.

-Bueno ¿Es malo que ahora este enamorado de otra?-le pregunta Haruhi a Kyoya sorprendida.

-Si es malo, Lasha ayer no se encontraba bien y la capacidad de un hombre lobo es ver si la chica con la que está o no esta es ver si está embarazada, Lasha lo está-le dice Kyoya a Haruhi dejándola sorprendida.

-Pobre Lasha, me pregunto cómo estará de seguro por la tristeza no vino a clase-le responde Haruhi a Kyoya.

-Haruhi, cuando acaben las clases vamos a ir a verla-le dice Kyoya a Haruhi.

-Está bien-le responde ella y Dark escucho algo.

-Puede que Lasha me caiga un poco mal, pero yo también voy al igual que Tsubasa y Aiko-le dice Dark a Haruhi y Kyoya, que se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Genial más gente, está bien pueden venir pero eso si no molesten, tengo que hablar seriamente con Lasha sobre este asunto y no quiero a entrometidos de por medio-le dice Kyoya a Dark.

-No somos entrometidos Tategami, aparte tú hiciste casi lo mismo con ella, según me conto Tsubasa o es que acaso no lo recuerdas-le dice Dark a Kyoya enfadado.

-Pero por lo menos no la deje embarazada-

-No, pero sí que dejaste embarazada a Hikaru, ¿Recuerdas?-le pregunta Dark a Kyoya haciéndose el listillo.

-Ya dejen de discutir los dos, solo faltaba eso-les dice Haruhi ya harta de oírlos discutiendo. Kyoya solo se da la vuelta y se va de allí, Dark hace lo mismo pero hacia el otro lado, mientras Haruhi se va con Kyoya. Fuera de la clase nos encontramos a Patricia y Zeo hablando, ambos muy enamorados, pero aparece Shannon para contarles la catastrófica noticia, Zeo se enfada al oír eso y estaba a punto de ir a matar a Ryuto, pero Patricia y Shannon lo cogieron para que no lo matase, luego Ryuga aparece en el pasillo donde estaban.

-Si preguntáis, me dejaron volver y Zeo controla tu furia, comprendo que estés enfadado y por cierto lo mejor será que te vengas a vivir conmigo, tu hermana tiene un invitado en su casa-le dice Ryuga a Zeo.

-¿Un invitado?-le pregunta Zeo a Ryuga sorprendido.

-Si, es un chico que estaba herido y ella lo está cuidando-le explica Ryuga para luego entrar a la clase…

* * *

(1)Rago solo es bueno con Lasha, ya que fue quien le ayudo, luego será malo con todos los demás XD aparte el lobo del que habla saldra mas adelante, el no lo entendio porque es un humano, solo los monstruos pueden oirlo y solo Lasha y Rago pueden verlo, el lobo solo lo veran los demas si Lasha quiere que lo vean.

RominaDark5: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor intenten no matar a Ryuto XD


	10. Chapter 10

**********************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Kyoya´s poov**

Una vez acabamos las clases, Haruhi, Dark, Tsubasa, Aiko y yo nos dirigimos a la cueva donde vive Lasha. L a verdad tengo ganas de pegar a Ryuto, no es que me guste Lasha, solo la considero mi amiga, algo me saca de mis pensamientos, una cosa invisible me ataco, hasta que lo empecé a ver translucido.

-¿Dónde está Lasha?-me pregunta.

-No sé que eres, pero está claro que no te lo diré-le dice Kyoya al lobo, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Lasha me necesita, si muere será culpa vuestra por no decirme donde esta-me dice esa cosa.

-Kyoya ¿Con quién hablas?-me pregunta Haruhi.

-No lo sé, pregunta por Lasha y no sé qué contestarle, no lo puedo ver, solo oír-le digo a Haruhi.

-Vaya, pues dile a lo mejor se quita de encima de ti-me dice Haruhi.

-Vale, Lasha está en una cueva que está cerca de aquí, si nos acompañas te digo donde es exactamente-le digo a la cosa.

-Esta bien, solo daos prisa-me dice esa cosa y se quita de encima mía. Luego seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a la cueva donde vive Lasha y vemos a un hombre dormido, a los segundos Lasha entra en la cueva…

**Normal poov**

Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, mis amigos y una especie de lobo, un lobo negro, de ojos rojos, con cinco colas acabadas en tonos lilas y una mirada fría.

-Decidme que estáis viendo lo mismo que yo, primera ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y segunda ¿Qué hacéis con un lobo?-le pregunto a todos sorprendida.

-Lasha, me llamo Naga y soy tu protector si yo no estoy a tu lado corres peligro de morir. Aparte, ellos no pueden verme a menos que sea tu voluntad-me dice Naga y yo me quedo en shock.

-¿Qué lobo?-me pregunta Aiko.

-No lo podéis ver a menos que yo quiera, bueno respondedme a la primera pregunta que he hecho-le digo a los demás.

-Estamos aquí para saber cómo estabas, aparte yo te quiero pedir permiso para partirle la cara a Ryuto, por cierto ¿Quién es él?-me pregunta Kyoya mirando a Rago.

-El es Rago, cuando vine lo encontré descansando, tiene una herida y se la estoy curando-le digo a Kyoya y veo que Rago se estaba despertando.

-Pero ¿Te encuentras bien? Kyoya me dijo que estabas embarazada de Ryuto-me dice Haruhi.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-le pregunto a Kyoya sorprendida.

-Una habilidad especial que tenemos los hombres lobo-me dice Kyoya y yo me sorprendo, luego me puse al lado de Rago que se quedo otra vez dormido, estuvimos un rato hablando y por la entrada, entro Ryuto junto con Andrea.

-Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí-le dice Andrea a Ryuto ronroneando y pegada al brazo de él.

-Venimos para pedirle una cosa a Lasha-le responde Ryuto a Andrea y cuando nos ven Naga se eriza y se pone en guardia.

-De ella te tengo que proteger, no es una gata es un espíritu maligno que ha poseído a esa chica, pero supongo que a Ryuto le ciega el amor, los vampiros pueden verlos, por eso a Ryuga ni a Ryuto les caía bien ella-me explica Naga yo me sorprendo ante la explicación.

-Lasha he venido a pedirte la paternidad del hijo que estas esperando, ya que lleva mi sangre y si te niegas iré a un abogado-me dice Ryuto muy serio.

-No te la daré ni aunque me vuelva loca-le digo a Ryuto enfadada.

-Lasha, Ryuto esta idiota, esto solo se arregla con una pelea-me dice Kyoya crujiéndose los dedos.

-¿Me puedo apuntar?-le pregunta Ryuga a Kyoya desde la entrada.

-Lo siento Ryuga, pero esta vez no, hoy lucharemos Ryuto y yo, desde que yo hice lo mismo con Hikaru me arrepentí y no permitiré que vuelva a pasar y menos con mi ex novia y a la vez mi mejor amiga-le dice Kyoya a Ryuga quitándose la camisa y saliendo fuera de la cueva.

-Bonitas palabras, pero no te servirán, ya que no eres más fuerte que yo-le dice Ryuto a Kyoya para también salir de la cueva, Andrea y yo salimos para verlos y Ryuga me abraza protectoramente.

-Tranquila, estarán bien y si algún ataque viene para aquí yo te defenderé-me dice Ryuga sonriendo, yo solo asiento con la cabeza esperando que ninguno salga malherido. Entonces Kyoya se transforma en un licántropo y Ryuto en un vampiro, para luego empezar la pelea, Kyoya con sus garras trataba de arañar a Ryuto, el solo lo esquivaba y se escondía en la sombra ya que si le tocaba el Sol se quemaría vivo. Faltaba poco para que se hiciese de noche el cielo se iba oscureciendo dejando ver más a Ryuto, pero Naga salió de la cueva dejándose ver y paro a los dos de inmediato.

-Seréis molestos, no veis que estáis preocupando a Lasha, ella desea que no os metáis en esto, las cosas no se solucionan con peleas si no hablando-le dice Naga a los dos muy enfadado.

-Ni te creas con Ryuto solo sirven los puños-le dice Kyoya a Naga enfadado y molesto a la vez.

-Como si tú fueras una excepción saco de pulgas-

-¿Quién fue a hablar? La chupa sangre imbécil que deja tirada a una persona que te ama con locura por otra don nadie que se presenta de repente-le dice Kyoya a Ryuto intentando quitar a Naga del medio para poder pegarle, pero no puede porque Naga había creado una barrera muy fuerte para que ninguno pasase.

-¡Andrea no es ninguna don nadie! Ella es la persona a la que más amo en esta vida, nunca había sentido esto ni con Lasha ni con nadie. Lasha solo era un pasatiempo, aparte nunca me intereso-le dice Ryuto a Kyoya, esas palabras me destrozaron tanto por fuera como por dentro, sentí que me moría al escuchar eso, empecé a llorar, Ryuga se preocupo y me abrazo con fuerza mientras trataba de calmarme, se me fueron todas las fuerzas caí junto con Ryuga al suelo llorando, dicen que las palabras duelen…

* * *

Perdonen por la espera, no tengo mucho tiempo y me puse algo enferma, lo siento.


	11. Chapter 11

******************************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

**Nuevo resumen: **Lasha ha despertado sus poderes como princesa de los bosques, ella entrenara 5 días en los campos elíseos ya que Hades le tiene preparado unas pruebas que tendrá que superar con su valor y su destreza como arquera del bosque, la pregunta es ¿Podrá vencer al espíritu maligno de Andrea?

* * *

**Rago´s poov**

No me podía quitar aquel día de la cabeza hace cinco meses, cuando Ryuto le dijo a Lasha que solo fue utilizada y Lasha cayó al suelo llorando, desde ese día la mirada de Lasha es triste, no mejor dicho no muestra sentimiento alguno incluso Naga lo ha notado. Hoy estoy tumbado sobre un árbol, mis heridas ya han sanado, pero desde que me separe de ella no puedo dejar de pensar en Lasha, el día que me tuve que ir fue muy triste para mí.

-Al fin he tomado una decisión volveré con ella…-susurre firmemente, para volver a aquella cueva, una vez fui vi a Naga en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto.

-Shh! No quiero que Lasha me oiga, ahora vuelvo-le digo a Naga y veo a Lasha de espaldas cocinando, me acerqué a ella y la abrace ella se sorprendió.

-Rago…-susurró al reconocer mi olor yo asentí con la cabeza aun abrazado a ella.

-Lasha, esta vez he venido para quedarme a tu lado, Lasha yo, no paro de pensar en ti, por eso he vuelto-le explico a Lasha. Pero ella solo me dice una cosa.

-Comprendo…-

***En el instituto***

La clase era un caos, es decir, la gran mayoría de gente miraba con odio a Ryuto, las chicas, algunas, miraban con envidia a Andrea por como presumía de tener de novio a Ryuto. Dark Tsubasa estaba a punto de matar a Tsubasa, mientras Aiko y Reiji lo detenían, Kyoya y Haruhi estaban haciendo la tarea tranquilos, mientras Nile miraba por la ventana a Ryuga se le veía pensativo y por ultimo Zeo estaba pintando en la pizarra porque si. ¿El profesor? Salió de la clase porque decía que eran diablos.

-Dark calmate no lo hizo a propósito-le dice Aiko a Dark Tsubasa.

-¿¡Que no lo hizo a propósito!? ¡Como se atrevió a robarme la comida!-le grito Dark Tsubasa a Aiko enfadado.

-¡A mí no me grites!-le respondió Aiko enfadada y ahora los que se peleaban eran Aiko y Dark Tsubasa.

-¡Que todo el mundo se calle!-grito Ryuga muy enfadado y todos se callaron de una.

-Ryuga ¿te ocurre algo?-le pregunto Zeo a Ryuga asustado.

-No puedo pensar con todo el mundo gritando-le dice Ryuga a Zeo enfadado.

-¿En qué piensas?-le pregunta Zeo a Ryuga curioso.

-No seas cotilla-le respondió Ryuga para salir de la clase enfadado.

-Que raro esta Ryuga hoy ¿No creen?-le dice Zeo a los demás algo sorprendido.

-Raro, no solo esta raro, también está enfadado-le respondió Tsubasa pensando en un porque Ryuga estaba así.

-Bueno es Ryuga, siempre esta cambiando su estado de ánimo, Ryuto tu hermano es un poco raro-le dice Andrea Ryuto que estaba muy serio.

-Ahora vuelvo-fue lo único que le respondió Ryuto a Andrea para irse por donde se fue Ryuga.

***En el bosque***

Me sorprendió el solo hecho que Rago se quedase aquí, pero aun así nada ni nadie podrá quitar el vacio que tengo en mi corazón, mi alma llora, lo sé. Naga paso detrás de mi me gire para verle.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunte, como siempre mis palabras eran vacías, no había sentimientos en ellas.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado, móntate encima de mi te llevare a un lugar algo especial-me dice Naga, dude un segundo pero al final le hice caso. Avisamos a Rago que saldríamos un rato el no dijo nada, una vez salimos nos íbamos alejando mas de mi casa, sentí una presencia maligna, nos acercábamos al lugar prohibido del bosque, el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta hacia el infierno.

-Naga no podemos estar aquí vámonos-le digo asustada por esa presencia maligna.

-No temáis princesa del bosque si entráis hay llegareis a los campos elíseos, vos sois la princesa del bosque, mientras Andrea es la princesa de la oscuridad, tu deber es vencerla, con ayuda de la tribu de los lobos, si entras en ese lugar para ti pasaran cinco días, pero en realidad fuera abran pasado cinco años, tu deber es tener ahí a vuestro hijo y cuidar de él, para luego seguir un entrenamiento como princesa de los bosques-me explica Naga, por primera vez en cinco meses había una expresión en mi cara, en mis palabras.

-Está bien, hare lo que me dices, pero solo porque confío en ti Naga, aparte cuida a Rago por mi-le digo a Naga decidida, me bajo de la espalda de Naga, justo cuando voy a entrar al bosque algo me detiene.

-Lasha no entres, ese lobo solo quiere lo peor para ti-me dice Ryuto, yo me giro y le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Lo siento, yo solo confío en dos personas en Rago y en Naga, tú has destrozado un corazón puro y se cual es mi destino, porque la verdadera Lasha la princesa de los bosques a despertado después de tanto tiempo encerrada-le digo a Ryuto, para meterme dentro de la entrada al infierno.

-Lasha yo se que los dioses están de tu parte-eso fue lo último que oí por parte de Naga, y así comienza mi nuevo viaje hacia los campos elíseos donde me hare más fuerte de corazón y alma, por cierto no os creáis que este es el final de esta historia, porque esto continuara…

* * *

RominaDark5: Usando una gran parte de mi imaginación se me ocurrió todo esto. Lo sé es un poco fantástico, pero aquí la historia cambia de ser romance a ser también fantasía. Les dejo unas preguntas si quieran respondan no les obligo:

¿Qué pasara con Lasha?

¿Es cierto lo que Naga le ha dicho?

¿Quién es esa nueva Lasha?

¿Por qué Lasha es la princesa del bosque?

¿Por qué Ryuto trata de detenerla?

¿Andrea se enterara de lo Lasha tiene planeado?


	12. Chapter 12

******Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Han pasado cinco años para mí y para mi hijo, Ryumo, han sido cinco días, me encontraba apoyada sobre un árbol Ryumo dormía apoyado en mi pecho y sobre mi regazo, yo le acariciaba el cabello con una sonrisa. A los segundos apareció Naga acompañado de una loba blanca de ojos azules, sobre el lomo de Naga estaba Rago, había cambiado un poco, era más alto, tenia mas músculos que cuando nos despedimos, no sé que habrá pasado con mis compañeros de clase, bueno ya con veinte tres años estarán trabajando o sacándose una carrera. Mire a Rago sus ojos rojos representaban alegría, mientras mis ojos estaban apagados, Rago se bajo de Naga, yo deje a Ryumo con mucha delicadeza sobre el césped, me acerque a Rago y le abrace el acepto el abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Rago-le digo en el oído el sonríe.

-Lo mismo digo Lasha…-me dice el separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-Lasha, Ryuto estos cinco años todos los días ha pasado por aquí preguntando si ya habías vuelto o como estabas-me dice Naga le miro y al recordar a Ryuto me hierve la sangre.

-Ese maldito… ¿Cómo osa venir a preguntar? Encima que me trato como un juguete, viene a preguntar-digo en pensando en voz alta.

-Tranquila, Rago mas de una vez le hecho a patadas de aquí-me dice la loba blanca.

-Comprendo… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte ella se arrodillo ante mi igual que Naga y Rago.

-Me llamo Hana, mi diosa del bosque-me dice Hana yo me quedo sorprendida al ver que se arrodillan ante mí. Ryumo se despierta lanzando un bostezo, y se queda mirando muy tranquilamente a Naga, Hana y Rago.

-Mami ¿Quiénes son?-me pregunto Ryumo yo me acerco a él y le acaricio el rostro.

-Ese lobo negro de allí es tu tío Naga, el chico de cabellos negros es tu…mejor amigo Rago-le digo pensando y les sonrió a ambos Rago suspira y sonríe. Yo tome en brazos a Ryumo y me convertí en cierva de cerinia.-Vayamos a la cueva Ryumo aun tiene sueño-le digo a todos y empiezo a correr y saltar los troncos, Rago se monta en el lomo de Naga y me siguen junto con Hana. Cuando apoyaba un pie en el suelo salían flores pero cuando lo quitaba se morían, una prueba de mi poder de diosa del bosque, los animales se arrodillaban ante mí, mi cabello otra vez largo, lo zarandeaba el viento hacia tanto que no me sentía tan libre, tan animada y tan viva…sonreí mis sentimientos habían vuelto, llegue a la cueva y deje a Ryumo en una cama de madera que había, era de noche con más motivo que se muriese de sueño. Ryumo era prácticamente igual que Ryuto tan solo que tenía mis hermosos ojos verdes olivos, Rago me miro.

-Lasha quiero llevarte a un lugar especial ¿Le gustaría acompañarme mi diosa?-me pregunto Rago primero informalmente y luego formalmente.

-No tienes porque hablarme con tanta formalidad, Rago puedes hablarme como una…-me quede helada al mirar a la salida de la cueva, allí estaba Ryuto con ropa de aventurero e igual que antes apenas había cambiado, Rago le miro con odio al lado de Ryuto estaba Andrea…

-Lasha tanto tiempo sin verte…-me dice Ryuto, lleva cinco años sin verme y solo me dice "Lasha tanto tiempo sin verte…" no iba a llorar, he aprendido a ser fuerte.

-Ryuto lárgate de aquí…-le digo a Ryuto enfadándome y espinas salen del suelo.

-Vaya así que es cierto que eres una diosa…-sigue hablando él, no quería despertar a Ryumo pero…no podía evitar gritarle.

-¡Que te largues!-le grito, Ryumo se despierta y me abraza por la cintura.

-Mami ¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunta Ryumo asustado.

-No es nada cariño, Naga cuida de Ryumo-le digo a Naga el solo obedece y me quita de la cintura a Ryumo, el abraza a Naga asustado nunca me había visto enfadada, jamás me enfade con él, jamás le regañe porque nunca en su vida ha hecho algo malo su corazón era muy puro.

-Así que llamaste a nuestro hijo Ryumo…se parece a mi nombre…-me dice él y Andrea le mira con enfado.

-Ryuto no quiero volver a gritar, te vas o no respondo a mis acciones-le digo más enfadada que antes.

-Lasha, escúchame, he venido para ver como estabas, para saber sobre Ryumo y…-me dice Ryuto no se atrevía a acabar la frase, se puso mas pálido de lo normal y trago saliva tenía miedo de seguir hablando…

-Díselo estúpido, estas invitada a nuestra boda, tampoco costaba tanto decírselo-me dice Andrea regañando a Ryuto me quede petrificada una boda…Jamás pensé que Ryuto acabaría casándose con ella, una lagrima cayo de mi rostro me dije a mi misma que no lloraría, pero eso fue para mí como si me clavasen millones de cuchillos en el cuerpo, casi me caigo al suelo y por suerte Rago reacciono y me cogió, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, el odio se empezó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo un aura negra con roja salió de mi cuerpo, Rago se asusto al ver eso incluso Ryuto y Andrea retrocedieron.

-¡Como osas venir hasta aquí para solo decirme eso!-le grito más que enfadada, no sé porque me transforme en banshee, pero cuando me transforme mis ojos no eran rojos si no negros me acerque a él y le cogí del cuello casi ahorcándolo para luego tirarlo contra un árbol, pero en vez de llevarse un árbol por delante se llevo diez. Un hombre lobo que salió de la nada cogió a Ryuto antes de que se llevase otro árbol.

-Te dije que no era buena idea decírselo-le dice el hombre lobo dejándolo en el suelo, Ryuto tenía una herida en la cabeza, le sangraba, Andrea se acerco a Ryuto corriendo, volví a ser humana, la voz del hombre lobo me sonaba mucho.

-¿Ryuga?-le pregunte él se volvió humano así es, era Ryuga sonreí al verle el era mi mejor amigo, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Vaya das miedo cuando te enfadas-me dice Ryuga abrazándome yo acepto el abrazo.

-Solo un poco, porque será que apenas cambiáis algo-le digo a Ryuga y a toda velocidad aparece Hikaru junto con su hija.

-Lasha menos mal que estas bien-me dice Hikaru y Ryuga se separa de mi.

-Si, por lo que veo Ryuga te convirtió en vampiresa, ¿Quién me ayuda a echar la basura?-pregunto en voz alta dirigiéndome a Andrea y Ryuto.

-Lasha permíteme ayudarte-me dice Rago poniéndose unos guantes de cuero negro en las manos y se transforma en un basilisco gigante.

-Naga ¿Desde cuándo es un basilisco?-le pregunto a Naga al ver a Rago en forma de basilisco.

-Desde que le ataco uno-me dice Naga, Ryuga se transforma en un lobo medio blanco y medio negro, mientras Hikaru sacaba su forma de vampiro, Ryuto y Andrea al ver que éramos un ejército deciden irse de allí corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, todos volvemos a ser humanos y nos empezamos a reír.

-Que cobardes-decimos todos a la vez, me alegraba el volver a verlos a casi todos mañana iría a ver cómo estaban Nile, Haruhi, Kyoya, Dark, Tsubasa y Aiko…

* * *

RominaDark5: Hacia tanto que no actualizaba este fic y por la noche me vino la inspiración XD así que después de tanto esperar y me disculpo por eso, aquí tienen la esperada conti espero que les haya gustado se me cuidan bye…


	13. Chapter 13

**************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Esa noche no paraba de recordar aquel día, en Australia en el que Ryuto me pidió un hijo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo…cada vez que recordaba eso acariciaba cada parte de mi piel que él había besado. Suspire y cogí el móvil, hoy hacia viento, llame al móvil de Ryuto sin darme cuenta.

-¿Hola?-pregunto.

-Hola, ¿Ves el viento?-le pregunte mirando el viento.

-¿Y qué?-pregunto su voz, ya que no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Mira por la ventana de tu piso-le dije Rago estaba oyendo la conversación, si había puesto manos libres.

-¿Y qué?-volvió a preguntar, suspire.

-Ayer hacia mucho sol-le dije buscando un tema de conversación.

-¿Y qué?-me pregunto por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué siempre me contestas lo mismo?-le pregunte harta de oír esa pregunta.

-Porque soy un contestador automático…Si eres Lasha…estoy con Andrea preparando la boda-me dijo y colgué la llamada, lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, tire el móvil lejos de mi alcance, Rago suspiro y se agarró el pecho. Yo cogí una foto de Ryuto y la mire acariciándola.

This was an accident not the kind where sirens sound.

Never enven noticed We´re suddenly crumbling.

Tell me how you´ve never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubst that

Us having faith makes any sense?

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses

Causes teres`s no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph

Everything now in the past

Never felt so lonely

I wish that you could show

Me love

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til I`m up of the floor

Show me loves, show me loves, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til it`s inside my pores

Show me love, show me loves, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til I`m screaming for more

(Esto fue un accidente, no de esos que suenan sirenas. Ni siquiera notamos que de repente estábamos desmoronándonos. Dime como nunca te has sentido, frágil e inocente. ¿Aun tienes dudas de que tener fe tiene algún sentido? Dime que nada importa. Resistiendo o dándonos por vencidos. De todos modos alguien pierde porque no hay forma de retroceder. Mirando fijamente tu foto todo ahora en el pasado, nunca me sentí tan sola. Desearía que pudieras demostrarme amor. Muéstrame amor hasta que abras la puerta, muéstrame amor hasta que llegue al máximo nivel, muéstrame amor hasta que estés dentro de mis poros, muéstrame amor hasta que esté pidiendo a gritos más.)

Entonces me levante de donde estaba sentada, la única forma de sentirme mejor era esta, aunque Hades me odiase por mi osadía , es la única forma, cogí un cutex de un cajón mire la afilada hoja, me fui corriendo de la cueva bajo la lluvia y el viento, me daba igual el tiempo que hiciera solo quería esto, me caí al suelo lleno de barro, me daba igual ensuciarme, saque el cutex y mire otra vez la hoja, la acaricie y sin dudarlo corte mis manos, por la parte de mis venas, un grito de dolor salió de mi boca, juraría que se había oído por todo el bosque, la sangre, esa sangre que salía de mis muñecas, para mí no era un sufrimiento dicen que el dolor se arregla con más dolor, pues eso era lo que hacía.

-¡Si esta es la única manera de sentirme mejor que así sea, hasta que no quede ni una gota de mi sangre, no me importa morir si es por ti!-grite al aire, vi como los animales se acercaban preocupados, yo lloraba, me levante del suelo y tire el cutex a mis pies, empecé a caminar y volví a caer al suelo.

Random acts of mindlessness

Commonplace ocurrances

Chances of surprises

Asnother state os conciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Cause there`s no way to turn

Around

Tell me how you`re never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubst that

Us having faith makes any sense?

You play gemes, I play tricks

Girls and girls, but you`re the

Une

Lique a gane of pick-up-stocks

Placed bye fuchina lunáticos

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til I`m up of the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love

Til I`m screaming for more

Show me love, show me love

Gibe me al that I watt

Show me love, show me love

Til I`m screaming for more

(Actos aleatorios de locura, ocurrencias comunes, oportunidades y sorpresas, otro estado de conciencia, dime que nada te importa, resistiendo o dándonos por vencidos. De todos modos alguien pierde, porque no hay forma de retroceder. Dime como nunca te has sentido frágil o inocente. ¿Aun tienes dudas de que tener fe tiene algún sentido? Tú juegas juegos, yo hago trampa, chicas y chicas pero tú eres único. Como un juego en el que no tienen que descubrir nuestros lugares jugando por lunáticas de mierda. Demuéstrame amor hasta que abras la puerta, demuéstrame amor hasta que llegue el máximo nivel, demuéstrame amor hasta que esté dentro de mis poros, demuéstrame amor hasta que esté pidiendo a gritos más. Muéstrame amor dame todo lo que quiero. Demuéstrame amor hasta que esté pidiendo a gritos más.)

Seguí llorando, alce la mirada y ahí estaba el, mirándome sorprendido, él se acercó a mí y me tapo con su chaqueta, me miro a los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, amaba sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

-Lasha dios mío ¿Qué te has hecho? Dime ¿Realmente haces esto por mí?-me pregunto quitándome algo de barro en la cara y a su vez acariciándola.

-Ryuto…Si, hice esto por ti…te amo…-le dije llorando el me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello mojado por la lluvia.

-Levántate te llevare al médico de urgencias y luego iremos a mi casa-me dijo mientras tiraba el paraguas y me tomaba en brazos, yo solo deje que me cogiera y me acurruque en su pecho temblando de frio, llorando y con dolor por las heridas.

**Rago`s poov**

No me podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ese maldito chupa sangre estaba con mi amada Lasha, sujete mi pecho ardía, supuse que de rabia y de envidia, al ver que el la tenía en sus brazos y no yo, sentía rabia por solo mirar como ella sufría, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, tristeza y rabia juntas, Naga lo veía todo en su forma de lobo, entonces se fue hasta una colina y aulló a la luna llena, un aullido triste. Me dirigí a la cueva vi que Ryumo aun dormía, suspire y me tumbe en el suelo a su lado.

-Te prometo que te cuidare como si fueras mi hijo aunque Lasha no lo acepte…y si de alguna manera logro estar con ella jamás os dejare solos como hizo Ryuto…-le susurre entonces el abrió los ojos y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes? No quiero que me dejes como hizo mi papa…-me dijo Ryumo con ojos llorosos, le abrace el acepto el abrazo llorando.

-Claro que te lo prometo, no llores…-le dije acariciándole el cabello, suspire y los dos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

**Normal poov**

El aullido de Naga se había oído hasta las afueras del bosque, suspire y Ryuto me sentó en su coche, iba a su lado mirando por la ventana, mientras con un trozo de tela tapaba mis heridas, nada más llegamos al hospital me atendieron de urgencias, una vez salí me negué a quedarme en el hospital, Ryuto le dijo a los médicos que me llevaría a su casa, eso me sorprendió. Salimos del hospital, en el trayecto a su casa me quede dormida…

**Ryuto´s poov**

Cuando iba a hablar con ella vi que dormía tranquilamente, suspire y empecé a pensar la excusa que le diría a Andrea de porque traía a Lasha, según ella su enemiga, a nuestra casa. Suspire con pesadez, una vez aparque el coche tome a Lasha en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y entre en la casa intentando no hacer ruido.

-¿Dónde has estado?-me pregunto una voz femenina en la oscuridad, supuse que era Andrea.

-Andrea, si estás ahí manifiéstate, pareces un fantasma hablando en la oscuridad, pensé que te habías quedado dormida-le dije mientras prendía la luz y ella nada más vio a Lasha estuvo a punto de gritarme, pero se calmó un poco para mi suerte.

-Ryuto eso no responde a mi preguntas ¿Y qué haces con esa aquí?-me pregunto mirando a Lasha.

-Esa tiene nombre y se llama Lasha, estaba en el hospital con ella, esta noche se quedara a dormir aquí te guste o no te guste-le dije firmemente dejando a Lasha suavemente en el sofá y tapándola con una manta.

-¿Qué?-casi grito sorprendida y mirándome.

-Lo que oyes-le dije serio y con mirada severa.

-Nunca eres así conmigo, está bien si tanto quieres que se quede, se puede quedar, pero tu hoy duermes aquí con ella-me dice Andrea yéndose al cuarto, suspire y me senté en el otro sofá. Mire a Lasha acaricie su rostro, me mordí el labio inferior al recordar que Andrea había quemado todas mis fotos que tenía con ella o en las que ella salía. Por otra parte me alegraba no dormir con Andrea ya que casi siempre me arañaba, me tumbe en el sofá y me quede profundamente dormido…

* * *

RominaDark5: Después de estar décadas sin actualizar h regresado wuajajajajajaja(risa maligna) Ok(recuperando la compostura) bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que está basado en la canción de TATU – Show me love que creo que describe muy bien la situación de Lasha. Dentro de poco este fic se acabara T-T Le quedaran eso de cinco capítulos o algunos más, espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews, me pueden lanzar tomates, cebollas, lechugas, ajos, misiles, bombas…XD Y si quieren flores, ok todo eso va en los reviews o en los PM se me cuidan bye….


	14. Chapter 14

******************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Me desperté y mire la hora, eran sobre las cinco de la mañana mire mis manos estaban vendadas, a mi lado Ryuto dormía tranquilamente, al verle dormir con una mano en la frente y la pierna casi en el suelo le daba una postura muy masculina, además de que llevaba su camisa medio desabrochada, mas su corbata alrededor de su cuello. Suspire y me acerque a el acaricie su rostro, para luego bajar y acariciar su cuello, acaricie parte de su pecho, pero me separe de el al recordar que ahora estaba con Andrea, le tape con una manta y mire por la ventana, aun llovía. En ese momento una sombra salió detrás de mí, un ojo rojo me miraba me gire a mirarle un rayo cayó mostrando su cuerpo lleno de sangre y uno de sus ojos lloraba sangre, me sorprendí al ver a ese chico y más por el estado en el que estaba.

-¿Quieres vengarte? ¿Quieres castigar a esa gata?-me pregunto acercándose a mí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca acaricio mi rostro.

-¿Y si te digo que sí que pasara?-le pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

-Te ayudare, yo también busco venganza esa chica, destrozo mi vida y ara lo mismo con el-me dijo mientras miraba a Ryuto suspire.

-Dime tu nombre, hablaremos en otro momento-le dije al chico.

-Me llamo Gilbert, se dónde vives. Esta noche a las doce te espero en el lago de las hadas-me dijo Gilbert para desaparecer, me sorprendí al ver que había desaparecido, no sabía si podía confiar en él, pero algo me decía que Gilbert decía la verdad, Andrea se levanto y me miro con furia. Yo no hice nada, solo me quede hay mirándola a los ojos.

-Mira te me vas ahora o te hecho yo misma-me amenazo yo me reí.

-Que respeto hacia una diosa, a es verdad estas enfadada porque fue Ryuto quien me trajo aquí, y si me voy no es porque me eches si no porque yo quiero-le digo yéndome pero alguien sujeto mi muñeca, me gire y vi a Ryuto sujetándome.-Ryuto me haces daño suéltame…-

-¡No te iras! No permitiré que te vayas por culpa de ella, Lasha tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente-me dice Ryuto soltando mi muñeca, baje la mirada. Note como Andrea se moría de celos y lo que me sorprendió fue el ver a Hana con ella.

-¿Hana? ¿Qué haces con ella?-le pregunte sorprendida y Naga estaba detrás de mí.- ¿Naga?-

-Hana es la protectora de Andrea, Lasha no nos podemos quedar aquí, es peligroso Ryuto, si quieres hablar con ella tendrá que ser mas tarde-nos dijo Naga en general, entonces sus cinco colas empezaron a brillar y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí estaba con Naga en mi casa, Ryumo me abrazo llorando, Rago estaba mirándonos desde la oscuridad y Naga solo me miraba con ira, entonces Naga se transformó en un humano, de pelo largo negro con mechas lilas y ojos rojos, era alto y tenía la piel pálida.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Ryumo ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte confundida, Ryumo me abrazo más fuerte.

-Mama…podrías a ver muerto en esa casa…por favor no te vayas…no me dejes solo-me dijo Ryumo llorando, suspire y le quite las lágrimas.

-No te volveré a dejar te lo prometo-le dije a Ryumo mientras le quitaba las lágrimas. Mire a Naga seriamente el suspiro y se sentó en el suelo Rago se puso a su lado.

-Andrea ahora mismo tiene el poder para matarte, así que ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de ella. Solo yo puedo crear una barrera protectora para que no te haga daño, no te has dado cuenta, pero estaba arañando tu corazón por dentro-me explico Naga, me quede en shock al oír eso. Baje la mirada, Naga tiene razón, ella podría haberme matado, suspire con pesadez, después de eso estuve todo el día esperando que llegaran las doce de la noche para hablar con Gilbert.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Andrea`s poov**

Mi olfato gatuno no me fallaba Gilbert había estado aquí, no me lo explicaba jure que aquella noche le había matado a menos que se hubiese transformado en un demonio cosa que me extrañaría mucho. Fui a mi habitación y busque entre mis cosas, entonces encontré una fotografía en la que salía Gilbert, la única manera de hacerle sufrir era esta. Cogí la foto y la empecé a quemar, entonces se oyó un grito de dolor, solo yo pude oírlo.

-Con que estas en ese bosque…-susurre pensando y Ryuto entro en la habitación.

-¿Por qué le haces esto?-me pregunto Ryuto refiriéndose a Lasha.

-Hay mi amor estoy tan cansada, creo que te lo explicare más…-no pude acabar la frase ya que Ryuto me cogió del brazo levantándome de la cama.

-Me dan igual tus excusas, ya he soportado demasiado estos cinco años, ahora dime-me dice Ryuto muy serio.

-Amor nunca has sido así conmigo…-le dije haciéndome la asustada porque en verdad no daba miedo.

-¡Solo explícame!-me grito desesperado.

-No quiero perderte…yo sé que ella te ama mucho y si te perdiera…no podría soportarlo-le digo con tono triste intentando dar pena solo espero que funcione…Ryuto me soltó y salió del cuarto dando un portazo, suspire y mire mi anillo de compromiso, una sonrisa se puso en mis labios todo iba según lo planeado, Hana se tumbó a mi lado, yo la mire y la acaricie para luego suspirar…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Normal poov**

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche, le dije a Rago que cuidase a Ryumo mientras iba a hacer algo importante, Naga me siguió por si Andrea aparecía, al rato llegamos al lago de las hadas, allí estaba Gilbert de su espalda salían alas de cuervo, el me miro ya no tenía sangre en el rostro. Se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho, me acerque a el algo preocupada pero él me empujo alejándome, se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo y me miro a los ojos.

-Ya veo que has decidido venir, ¿Sabes? Estas confiando en el diablo, pero no temas no soy como muchos dicen-me dice Gilbert y mira a Naga.-Ya veo que los dioses son tus amigos y no solo eso tú también eres una diosa.-

-Así es y ahora dime una manera de vencer a Andrea.-

-Lasha no creo que esto sea lo correcto-me dijo Naga, le mire.

-Tranquilo yo sé lo que hago.-

-Bien ya que sabes lo que haces, primero debes hacerme unos favores, Andrea puede hacerme daño con cosas que tiene mías, quítale esas cosas, aquí tienes una lista de esas cosas-me dice Gilbert dándome un pergamino, mire el pergamino y luego mire a los ojos a Gilbert.

-Está bien ¿Qué es lo que sigue?-le pregunte.

-Declárale la guerra a Andrea, yo soy el único que la puede matar, pero…Ryuto es otra cosa, yo sé que quieres que Ryuto vuelva contigo, pero para eso hay un precio, nada más recuperes su amor desaparecerás y el dejara de sufrir-me explico Gilbert me quede en shock cuando dijo que tenía que desaparecer.

-¿Cómo que desaparecer?-le pregunte retrocediendo pero él me rodeo con sus alas.

-Debes darme tu alma y cuerpo…-me susurro en el oído lamiendo mi cuello.-No sé si sabias que eres hermosa, cae en el pecado conmigo y juntos…matemos a esa persona que tanto daño nos ha hecho…-me decía Gilbert con una voz dulce, yo estaba paralizada por el miedo mis piernas temblaban, Naga quería atacar pero algo se lo impedía.

Gilbert y yo caímos al suelo él estaba encima de mí, aun lamiendo mi cuello, entre cerré los ojos, esa sensación empezó a gustarme así es estaba a punto de caer en el pecado por culpa de ese demonio, pero algo lo detuvo Gilbert pego un grito de dolor, Andrea le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Gilbert!-grite preocupada.

-Lasha…date prisa y quítale esas cosas a Andrea…cuando las tengas tráemelas…-me dijo Gilbert para luego introducirse en mi sombra.-Si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré…-

Cerré los ojos, no me lo podía creer había recurrido a la ayuda del diablo y me he dejado engatusar por sus caricias, me levante del suelo y empecé a caminar Naga hizo que me montase en su lomo, pego un aullido y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Andrea pero antes fuimos a la cueva necesitaba coger unas cosas, entonces vi a Rago desmayado y Ryumo a su lado tratando de despertarlo.

-Lasha no te asustes Rago es mi cuerpo humano tan solo que tenemos personalidades diferentes, el estará bien-me dijo Gilbert desde mi sombra, suspire y le dije a Ryumo que todo estaría bien. Entonces cogí un arco con flechas le pedí a Naga que cuidase a Ryumo, Naga no quería dejarme ir solo pero le dije que cuando le necesitara le llamaría. Me transforma en cierva y me fui del bosque hacia la casa de Ryuto y Andrea…ayudaría a Gilbert y recuperare a Ryuto aunque tenga que pagar el precio de desaparecer y de caer en el pecado…

* * *

RominaDark5: ¿Qué les pareció Gilbert? ¿Creen que es bueno o malo? ¿Se pondrán tristes si Lasha desaparece? Cuantas preguntas ¿Verdad? ¿Creen que esta escritora está loca? XD En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estoy inspirada en esta historia, ya quiero acabarla y pensar si abra una pequeña secuela, gracias Rox por tu review y agradezco los demás reviews que se me olvido agradecer, otra cosa Dark princess créeme Romina está hecha con mi personalidad XD Otra cosa gomen pero no me gusta la pareja de Hikaru y Kyoya, puedo hacerte un fic de Ryuga y Hikaru o de otras series como the lost canvas o bleach si alguien quiere que le dedique un fic que me lo pida se lo dedicare encantada, bueno creo que hare un esfuerzo y escribiré uno de Kyoya y Hikaru y ya dejo de hablar que me enrollo mas que las persianas XD Se me cuidan Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**********************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Mire la casa de lejos, Gilbert salió de mi sombra y me susurro en el oído que todo estaría bien, suspire y trate de calmarme, cogí un gancho la ventana de su cuarto estaba medio abierta, lance el gancho y se quedó enganchado, tire de la cuerda para ver si se podía subir, entonces empecé a subir por la pared. Abrí un poco más la ventana y pude entrar, oía como Ryuto y Andrea discutían, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Gilbert salió de mi sombra y miro la habitación detalladamente entonces vio un cajón medio abierto, dentro de él había unas fotos.

-Lasha, mira esto-me dice Gilbert con la mirada baja, me acerco y abro el cajón sin hacer ruido, entonces miro las fotos. Eran las fotos que me hice con Ryuto cuando fuimos a China y Australia, me mordí el labio inferior y cerré el cajón.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas?-le pregunte a Gilbert seriamente.

-Lo más probable es que estén en el cajón de esa repisa el segundo-me dice Gilbert abro con cuidado la repisa y exactamente habían varias cosas relacionadas con Gilbert allí, cogí las cosas y las guarde en una bolsa donde llevaba el gancho, cuando me dispongo a salir por la ventana Ryuto y Andrea entran en la habitación. Me quede paralizada, no me reconocerían por la capucha que llevaba, ya que cubría mis ojos y mi rostro, Gilbert miro con odio a Andrea y ella le lanzaba la misma mirada de odio a él.

-¡Vete!-me grito Gilbert al ver que me quede paralizada, reaccione.

-No me iré sin ti-le dije aunque realmente no tendría por qué haber hablado.

-¿Lasha?-pregunto Ryuto casi reconociendo mi voz.

-¡Estaré bien solo vete!-me dice Gilbert enfadado.- ¡Recuerda que ella ahora no me puede hacer daño!-cerré los ojos fuertemente y no me quedo otra que obedecer, cogí el gancho y lo lance hasta la azotea de una casa una vez se quedó enganchado me lance y subí hasta la azotea, luego baje por unas escaleras de emergencia y me fui hasta el bosque, en la entrada del bosque me esperaba Naga.

-¡Lasha!-me llamo al verme, caí al suelo cansada y jadeando, Naga se acercó a mí y lamio mi rostro, entonces me subió a su lomo para llevarme hasta la cueva, deje el arco con las flechas en el suelo y la bolsa en la que llevaba las cosas de Gilbert la escondí en un cofre que tenía en lo más profundo de la cueva, selle el cofre con un conjuro, las plantas crecieron alrededor de él y solo yo podría abrirlo. Baje la mirada al recordar que había dejado solo a Gilbert…

**Gilbert`s poov**

Mire como Lasha se había ido mi cuerpo dejo de ser un espíritu mire mis manos humanas otra vez y sonreí Lasha había cumplido parte de su trabajo. Mire a Andrea con una sonrisa malvada vi el miedo en sus ojos, moví mi cuello a ambos lados haciendo que mis huesos crujieran, luego me estire y lance un suspiro.

-Tanto tiempo sin ser humano, que alegría al fin siento como el corazón bombea mi sangre, podre ejercer mi trabajo favorito, podre acabar con Andrea soy tan feliz gracias a ti-dije pensando en voz alta entonces mire a Andrea con mi ojo negro.

-Gi-Gilbert, amigo mío, ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos el sufrimiento y somos amigos?-me dice Andrea con miedo.

-¿Ahora quieres mi amistad? Se nota que eres una gata-le digo a Andrea mientras veo que Ryuto estaba muy confundido.- ¿Confundido? Es normal, me llamo Gilbert y soy la reencarnación del diablo, era la antigua pareja de Andrea ella me utilizo como está haciendo contigo, así que te recomiendo alejarte de ella-le digo a Ryuto acercándome a Andrea.

-¡Aléjate!-me grita Andrea. Yo no hago caso de sus advertencias y le susurro lentamente en el oído…

-Pronto obtendré mi venganza…pero de momento todo va como lo he planeado…así que ve preparándote gatita…-le susurro a Andrea y me acerco a Ryuto.-Tu amiga Lasha es muy linda, permíteme tenerla en mis brazos al menos por una noche-le digo a Ryuto y salto por la ventana, para caer perfectamente en el suelo y luego dirigirme al bosque…

**Normal poov**

Me dirigí con Naga y vi como el cuerpo de Rago había desaparecido, me sorprendí al ver eso entonces entro Gilbert a la cueva, me sorprendió verle como un humano, anda más le vi le abrace cosa que le sorprendió mucho.

-Lasha…-me dijo el sorprendido.

-Estaba preocupada por ti…imbécil…-le dije aun abrazándolo. El suspiro y acaricio mi cabello, Naga nos miraba y sin saber porque había sonreído a pesar de que el sabía que estaba haciendo mal…Gilbert me miro a los ojos.

-Estoy vivo…gracias a ti…puedo sentir como mi corazón late…puedo sentir…-me dice Gilbert y su ojo de color negro empieza a llorar sangre. Le quito las lágrimas de sangre.-Ahora debes pecar, para poder matar a Andrea, luego acabar con ella y desaparecer…-

-Estoy dispuesta a pecar…para matar a esa gata…-le digo a Gilbert que me toma en brazos y me lleva a un castillo de color negro.

-Este es mi castillo aquí es donde pecaras…junto conmigo…-me dice Gilbert llevándome a su habitación, donde me deja en la cama y ahí es donde comienza mi pecado…el pecado de estar una noche con el diablo…de estar en sus brazos…Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto y olvidar todo lo que está pasando…mordí mi labio inferior y una lagrimas salieron de mis ojos recorriendo lentamente mis mejillas, entonces alce la mirada desde el marco de la puerta me estaba mirando Gilbert con una sonrisa malvada, intente no mirarle a los ojos.

-Supongo que es el momento…-le digo quitándome las lágrimas.

-Así es…tenia tantas ganas y más porque tú eres muy bella…solo relájate y siente…-me dice Gilbert que rápidamente se tumba encima de mi cerré los ojos…y entonces…sentí como él se introducía dentro de mí, pegue un grito…esa noche sufrí demasiado…desperté y mire a mi lado allí estaba Gilbert durmiendo plácidamente me levante sin hacer ruido y entre al baño…todo era normal hasta que vi mi rostro, pegue un grito…tenía unos colmillos que sobresalían de mi boca y unos cuernos…mire a la puerta allí estaba Gilbert.

-¿Sorprendida? Eso es porque has estado conmigo, Andrea también era así, pero como se deshizo de mí se le fue-me dice Gilbert acercándose a mi mientras acariciaba mi cabello, luego empezó a lamer mi cuello.

-Ya veo…tengo que volver a casa con Ryumo…y con Naga…-le digo a Gilbert.

-Quédate un ratito más…pequemos un poco más…-me dice Gilbert.

-¡No! Ya es demasiado para hoy por favor Gilbert…-le digo el suspira y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien, vístete-me dice mientras me da mi ropa, yo me visto rápidamente y una vez ambos estamos vestidos me lleva de vuelta a la cueva…una vez allí miro la hora desde mi reloj eran la una de la tarde y Ryumo estaba jugando con un muñeco, sonreí al verlo…ahora solo falta matarla y desaparecer…

* * *

RominaDark5: Si, quite el lemmon y supuestamente iba a poner canción pero como no hay lemmon no hay canción XD Ok no me maten por lo que le hizo Gilbert a Lasha, era parte del trato, bueno reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, cebollazos, lechugazos, misiles… todo en los reviews o en los pm gracias a Kzy Ocura y Rox siniestra por sus reviews se me cuidan bye


	16. Chapter 16

******************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

Quería entrenar para matar a Andrea pero…tuve una pequeña visita sorpresa todos mis amigos del instituto vinieron a verme lo que más bien les sorprendió a ellos, fue verme con Gilbert y ver mi nueva forma de demonio. Ryuga miraba a Gilbert con desconfianza, Gilbert solo sonreía con su típica sonrisa de demonio, yo lance un suspiro largo al verlos, mientras Kyoya junto con Haruhi se lanzaban miradas de "Aquí ha pasado algo" por otro lado, Aiko miraba a Dark que estaba muy pensativo al igual que Tsubasa y Reiji, me levante de donde estaba sentada y todos me miraron.

-Primero dejadme explicaros quien es Gilbert, porque está aquí y mi forma de demonio o diablo-les digo a todos pensando en cómo explicarles.

-Pues date prisa porque no entiendo nada-me dice Kyoya y le lanzo una mirada de odio para que se calle.

-Bien, todo comenzó cuando me corte las venas y Ryuto me llevo a su casa, él se me apareció y me dijo que podía vencer a Andrea…-comencé a recitar mientras les contaba toda la historia, suspire una vez acabe de contarles todo con "pelos y señales" entonces miraron a Gilbert.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-le pregunto Ryuga serio.

-¿No escuchas vampírico? Soy el mismísimo diablo-le dice Gilbert a Ryuga enfadándolo.

-Mira a mi respétame-estaba a punto de gritarle Ryuga enfadado.

-Mira por culpa de tu hermano, ella tuvo que recurrir a mí y por eso está en esta situación así que échale la culpa a él y no a mí-le dice Gilbert a Ryuga mientras yo solo me dedico a oírles y en cierta parte pensar que Gil tiene razón, y no sé porque he cogido la manía de llamarle Gil a Gilbert.

-Bueno, ahora lo que importa es vencer a Andrea, Lasha si necesitas ayuda dínoslo te ayudaremos-me dice Aiko yo le dedico una sonrisa, alguien que al menos me apoyaba y no pensaba que Gil era una amenaza.

-Vale, pero si Aiko, llegas a ir a ayudar prométeme que tendrás cuidado-le dice Dark a Aiko, ella se sonroja levemente.

-Te lo prometo-le dice Aiko.

-Venga ya, pasan como cinco años y aun sois "amigos" Aquí hay algo esto no me cuadra-les digo a los dos.

-Es que son muy vergonzosos-me dice Tsubasa y nos empezamos a reír. Suspire me alegraba el solo hecho de poder verlos otra vez a todos mis amigos, Ryumo permanecía escondido detrás de mí agarrado a mi brazo, mire a Ryumo y le sonreí, el sonrió mostrando unos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían. Gil nos miraba sonriendo, luego bajo la mirada y se estiro liberando un poco de estrés que tenía encima, entonces recordó algo.

-Lasha tengo un regalo para ti-me dijo Gil mientras, buscaba algo.

-¿Un regalo?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Así es, espero que te guste me costó mucho hacerlo-me dice Gil mientras saca un arco hecho de oro, tenía varios símbolos grabados y una pequeña enredadera recorría el mango, luego saco un carcaj donde habían flechas de cobre, con algunos diamantes alrededor. Me quede muy sorprendida y mire a Gil.

-Gracias, es hermoso…-le dije y le abrace, Gil acepto el abrazo feliz.

-Me gustaría que lo usaras para matar a Andrea…-me susurro en el oído haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriese mi cuerpo, me separe de él y cogí el arco con una flecha.

-Primero déjame probarlo-le dije a Gil mientras apuntaba a un árbol, Gil se puso detrás de mí y cogió de la flecha unas sombras empezaron a recorrernos, entonces lanzamos la flecha, esa flecha se volvió oscura y acabo atravesando unos cuantos árboles.

-Te será muy útil, si disparas tu sola la flecha tomara un resplandor verde representando tu poder, sin embargo cuando la lanzamos los dos la oscuridad absorbe tu poder y lo convierte en oscuridad, esa oscuridad es capaz de matar al alma más pura-me empieza a explicar Gil, suspire y mire a los demás.

-Necesito que me hagáis un favor-les dije decidida.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Ryuga, entonces sonreí maléficamente.

-Tengo una hermana se llama Akiza, ella ahora mismo está reencarnada en un unicornio negro que recorre este bosque las noches de luna llena, necesito que la atrapéis, solo ella puede hacer que Andrea se detenga para que yo y Gil podamos lanzarle la flecha-le digo a todos.

-Eso es fácil-me dice Kyoya sonriendo.

-Te lo aviso es más rápida que yo y más cuando sabe que la van a coger, suele abrir portales dimensionales para huir así que tened cuidado porque os puede enviar al pasado y dejaros ahí-les advierto a todos, ellos solo sonríen y para mí como que se lo toman a broma, suspire y Gil me miro a los ojos.

-Yo les vigilo, no te preocupes-me dice Gil para darme un beso en los labios dejando sorprendidos a todos, yo solo me dedique a aceptar el beso, una vez nos separamos me miraron extrañada.

-No me miréis con esa cara-les digo roja y escondiéndome detrás de Gil.

-Es que se nos hace raro-me dice Dark y recuerda algo.-Me he acordado cuando discutíamos, qué tiempos aquellos…-susurra Dark recordando.

-Yo ya os veo discutiendo a los segundos-nos dice Tsubasa y le miramos.

-Bueno, yo les veo cierto parecido-le dice Ryuga riéndose.

-¿Nosotros parecernos? ¡Qué va!-decimos los dos a la vez y nos empecemos a reír, Gil suspira.

-Creo que ya os dio el ataque de risa-susurra Gil mientras nos mira reírnos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de eso llego la noche donde daríamos caza a Akiza, nos dividimos por parejas, Aiko y Dark, Hikaru y Ryuga, Kyoya y Haruhi, Tsubasa y Reiji y por ultimo Gil y yo. Estábamos divididos en varios lugares del bosque, Aiko y Dark estaban en la entrada del bosque, Hikaru y Ryuga estaban en la salida del bosque, Kyoya y Haruhi permanecían en lo que sería más o menos la mitad del bosque y en el otro extremo estaban Tsubasa y Reiji, mientras Gil y yo estábamos en el lago, Naga también estaba con nosotros seria de mucha ayuda tener a dos lobos y digo dos porque Kyoya estaba en su forma de lobo, la táctica seria la siguiente, Kyoya, Naga y yo la perseguimos, Hikaru trataba de dormirla o confundirla con una canción y con la ayuda de Haruhi, Tsubasa trataría de atraparla con su látigo de Balroc y Reiji la segaría con su luz, mientras Ryuga con ayuda de Aiko y Dark le lanzaban cuerdas y una red para atraparla. Entonces apareció, un unicornio totalmente negro. su cabello era morado, sus patas brillaban a la luz de la luna, su cuerno hecho de oro relucía a la luz de la luna, mientras corría libremente por el bosque como un caballo libre corriendo alrededor de una playa, entonces, empezó la persecución, ella corría más rápido que nosotros tratamos de perseguirla, entonces oímos cantar a Hikaru y Haruhi, al oírlas nos tapamos los oídos y seguimos persiguiendo a Akiza, para nuestra mala suerte abre un portal dimensional desapareciendo, entonces nos paramos en seco, miramos hacia atrás y allí estaba Akiza retándonos con la mirada, entonces comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban Tsubasa y Reiji, una vez llegamos cerramos los ojos y nos detenemos, Tsubasa con su látigo le corto el camino a Akiza, ella retrocedió y Reiji en su forma de Botatá la dejo ciega por un rato, entonces Ryuga junto Aiko y Dark le lanzan una red y unas cuerdas atrapándola. Una vez la atamos para que no se escape le quitamos la red ella, ya con la vista recuperada nos miró.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?-nos preguntó Akiza mirándonos.

-Necesito tu ayuda mi querida hermana-le digo mirándola a los ojos, ella me miro con sus ojos negros y se transformó en una humana, tenía el cabello negro largo, ojos azules turquesa, su piel era pálida y vestía un vestido blanco largo con varias decoraciones.

-¿Para qué?-me pregunto intentando que las cuerdas no le hicieran daño.

-Necesitamos que retengas a una chica gato llamada Andrea, que le ha hecho mucho daño a tu hermana, señorita Akiza por favor, le ruego que nos preste su ayuda para acabar con el sufrimiento de vuestra hermana-le dice Gil a Akiza mientras le da un pequeño beso en la mano.

-Está bien, pero soltadme detesto estar atada, os brindare mi ayuda, pero todo tiene un precio-nos dice Akiza y mira a Tsubasa.

-Él debe ser mi sirviente-nos dice Akiza señalando a Tsubasa con la mirada. Todos miramos a Tsubasa la lanza un suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre yo? Está bien-dice Tsubasa suspirando.

-Ten cuidado no te viole-le dice Dark a Tsubasa divertido.

-Tranquilo está en buenas manos-le dice Akiza caminando.-Estaré en aquel árbol de allí-me dice señalando un árbol.

-Está bien…mañana…todo acabara…y estos serán mis últimos pasos… ¡Kyoya!-le digo a Kyoya él se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta Kyoya mirándome.

-Por favor…cuando me vaya…cuida de Ryumo…confió en ti…eres uno de mis mejores amigos así como Ryuga…Yo a partir de mañana ya no estaré aquí…recordad que Gil debe llevarse mi alma…-empiezo a llorar-os extrañare a todos…jamás olvidare los momentos que pasamos juntos…siempre permaneceréis en mi recuerdo…-les digo quitándome las lágrimas.

-Lasha… ¿Estas dispuesta a tal locura por mi hermano?-me pregunta Ryuga yo le miro a los ojos.

-Si…aunque no solo lo hago por él, también lo hago por Ryumo, no he llegado tan lejos para nada ¿no?-le digo a Ryuga sonriéndole.

***En la casa de Andrea y Ryuto***

Andrea no paraba de pensar y de mirar a su ejército, Ryuto solo los miraba y recordaba lo que paso la otra noche con Gil, se le ocurrían miles de cosas que me podría haber hecho esa noche, golpeo la mesa con enfado. No sabía si sentía celos pero lo que sabía es que estaba muy enfadado.

-Mañana será la batalla final, tu ex novia se luce Ryuto-le dice Andrea a Ryuto mirándolo fríamente.

-¡No me digas! ¡Todo esto no hubiese pasado si TU no hubieses aparecido en MI vida, yo era feliz con ella!-le grita Ryuto a Andrea remarcando el tú y el mí con su tono de voz fuerte.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si Gilbert no se lo hubiese aparecido! N entiendo porque la trajiste aquí-le dice Andrea enfadada.

-¿¡Quién demonios es Gilbert!? ¡No entiendo nada cada día estoy más confundido!-le grita Ryuto enfadado a Andrea.

-Gilbert es el diablo, el hizo que Lasha hiciera un contrato con él, en ese contrato deben matarme, una vez me maten ¿Sabes que pasara con tu "amada" Lasha? Pues Gilbert se tomara su alma como cena y su cuerpo desaparecerá en la oscuridad-le dice Andrea a Ryuto él se queda un momento en shock.

-¿Se comerá su alma?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Así es pero, creo que la parte en la que yo muero no…-le dice Andrea pero se queda con la palabra en la boca ya que Ryuto salió corriendo de la casa hacia el bosque.- ¡Porque nunca me escucha!-grito Andrea al aire enfadad.

_**Ryuto`s poov**_

Me transforme en vampiro y fui volando lo más rápido que me permitían mis alas. Una vez llegue me sorprendí al ver aquella escena:

_**Despite the lies that you´re making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is…just waiting…**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

_**Despite the lies that you´re making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is…just waiting…**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

_**I will be the one that´s gonna hold you**_

_**I will be the one that you run to**_

_**My love is a burning, consuming fire**_

_**No, you´ll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I´ll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark!**_

_**No, you´ll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I´m never far**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark!**_

_**Whispers in the dark…**_

**(A pesar de todas las veces que me has mentido, tu amor será mío si quieres. Mi amor…solo está esperando…Para transformar tus lágrimas en rosas. A pesar de todas las veces que me has mentido, tu amor será mío si quieres. Mi amor…solo está esperando…Para transformar tus lágrimas en rosas, seré el único que te va a abrazar, seré el único al que acudas, mi corazón está ardiendo, ardiendo en llamas… ¡No! Nunca estarás sola. Cuando oscurezca iluminare el cielo con las estrellas, escucha los susurros en la oscuridad… ¡No! Nunca estarás sola. Cuando oscurezca sabes que no me iré ¡Escucha los susurros de la oscuridad! Susurros en la oscuridad…)**

***Lemmon oral***

Lasha estaba tumbada en una cama, desnuda tapada con una manta roja a su lado estaba Gilbert, acariciando su rostro.

-Recuerda que debemos preparar tu cuerpo para poder extraer tu alma…y también para que la oscuridad se lleve tu cuerpo…-le decía Gilbert mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, mientras lo lamia y metía sus dedos en la entrepierna de Lasha, ella trataba de no gemir de placer ante aquello, Gilbert se puso encima de ella y la beso apasionadamente…una vez se separó de sus delicados labios lamio sus dedos feliz. Un aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo de los dos…no vi nada durante una hora por lo menos, solo oía como Lasha disfrutaba de sus besos, más de una vez diría que tuvieron algún orgasmo, la oscuridad desapareció, ella estaba mirando el cuerpo, Gilbert había desaparecido…

_**You feel so lonely and ragged**_

_**You lay there broken and naked**_

_**My love is…just waiting…**_

_**To clothe you in crimson roses**_

_**I will be the one that`s gonna find you**_

_**I will be the one That`s gonna guide you**_

_**My love is a burning, consuming fire**_

_**No, you´ll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I`ll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark!**_

_**No, you`ll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I`m never far**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark!**_

_**No, you´ll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I`ll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark!**_

_**No, you`ll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I`m never far**_

_**Hear the whispers in the dark!**_

_**Whispers in the dark…**_

_**Whispers in the dark…**_

_**Whispers in the dark…**_

**(Te sientes tan sola y desolada, allí descansas desnuda y agotada. Mi amor…solo está esperando…para cubrirte de rosas rojas, seré el único que te haya encontrado, seré el único que te guie. Mi corazón está ardiendo, ardiendo en llamas. ¡No! nunca estarás sola, cuando oscurezca iluminare el cielo con las estrellas, escucha los susurros de la oscuridad, ¡No! Nunca estarás sola, cuando oscurezca sabes que no me iré… ¡Escucha los susurros de la oscuridad! ¡No! Nunca estarás sola. Cuando oscurezca iluminare el cielo con las estrellas. Escucha los susurros de la oscuridad. ¡No! Nunca estarás sola. Cuando oscurezca sabes que no me iré ¡Escucha los susurros de la oscuridad! Susurros en la oscuridad…Susurros en la oscuridad…Susurros en la oscuridad…)**

Me acerque a Lasha ella me miro tapándose con la sabana.

-Lasha… ¿Por qué?-le pregunte ella me miro…bajo la mirada…yo buscaba su mirada pero ella miraba a otro lado.

-Vete, él se pondrá celoso, mañana entenderás todo-me dice ella como si a mí no me importase su situación.

-Me da igual si ese maldito se pone celoso, pero ¿Por qué le tienes que dar su alma?-le pregunto mirándola a sus hermosos ojos verdes que parecen dos esmeraldas.

-¡Por tu maldita culpa! Me dejaste embarazada, conociste a Andrea y te fuiste con ella y yo te seguía amando ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Encima tu venias y hacías que cada vez estuviese más desesperada para ir contigo, encima vienes a pedirme una explicación de porqué…-me dice Lasha suspiro con tristeza tenía razón.

-No se tu pero como no te vayas de aquí en menos de diez segundos te mato-me dice Gilbert que sale de la nada, suspiro y miro a Lasha ella estaba con la mirada baja, ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa acabo yéndome de ahí…

* * *

RominaDark5: Espero que les haya gustado en principio no iba a ver canción pero al final la puse y no sé porque, la canción es Whispers in the dark – Skillet es mi grupo de música favorito y mi canción favorita. En resumen si explique muchas cosas y Akiza tampoco iba a salir pero…alguien tenía que ayudar XD espero que les haya gustado el próximo es el último capítulo y ya nos veremos en el o en otros fics se me cuidan bye!


	17. Chapter 17

******************Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los OC.**

A pesar de que ayer Gil se enfadó demasiado conmigo y acabo gritándome para luego pedirme disculpas, estaba lista para este día, el día que llevo esperando desde que ella apareció, Gil hizo aparecer alrededor de mi cuerpo una armadura verde, se ajustaba a todas mis transformaciones el llevaba una armadura negra, mi ejército, parte de ellos eran mis amigos, entre ellos el ejército de lobos de Naga y también me acompañaban algunos dioses griegos. Ryumo permanecía dormido me acerque a él y le acaricie el rostro llorando el sonrió entre sueños, hace unos días había escrito una carta, le dije a Kyoya que no se la diese hasta que tuviera suficiente edad para comprenderlo todo…suspire Gil me miraba desde la oscuridad.

-¿Estas segura? Lasha puedes romper el contrato…quédate con tu hijo…-me dijo Gil le mire a los ojos.

-Claro que estoy segura, yo sé que Ryumo lo entenderá todo el…estará bien…recuerdo cuando nació…nada más llegue a los campos elíseos le tuve a él…-le digo a Gil recordando, el suspira y se acerca a mí para abrazarme por la espalda.

-Es la hora vamos-me dice Gil separándose, salgo de la cueva y creo una barrera protectora para proteger a Ryumo, entonces aparece Naga en su forma de lobo con una armadura.

-Un viejo amigo te espera-me dice Naga.

-¿Un viejo amigo?-pregunto sorprendida y entonces veo un dragón, gigante, de escamas negras y lanzando un potente fuego, a su lado una dragona de escamas lilas y negras rugiendo…-¡Ryame! ¡Penélope!-grito emocionada y corro a su lado.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte nuestra querida diosa-me dice Ryame.

-Gracias…-les digo acariciándoles.

-Mi diosa monta encima de mí, os llevare alrededor del bosque atacar desde arriba será más fácil-me dice Penélope y miro a Gil.

-Está bien, el montara también-le digo a Penélope señalando a Gil, ella asiente con la cabeza entonces ambos montamos sobre Penélope y nos lleva volando, entonces vemos al ejercito de Andrea acercarse, era un ejército enorme, todos eran demonios invocados del infierno según me explico Gil, atrás del todo en una carroza llevaban a Andrea que vestía una armadura, el cielo se nublo y empezó a llover. Todos ya estaban en posición de batalla mire al cielo y por un momento rogué que todo fuera bien, todos comenzaron a luchar, cogí mi arco y junto con Gilbert apuntamos a una horda de demonios, una vez disparamos todos murieron de un solo disparo, Gil y yo sonreímos y Penélope lanzo un fuego abrasador que también acabo con mucho demonios, entonces aparecieron miles de esqueletos montados en caballos esqueléticos Penélope se asustó haciendo que casi nos caigamos y Ryame lanzo una bola de fuego acabando con ellos, Gil se transformó en un demonio, me tomo en brazos y bajamos junto con los demás.

-La manera de matarla es de cerca desde las alturas no haremos nada-me dice Gil defendiéndose de un demonio que estaba atacándole.

-Está bien… ¡Akiza!-grite llamando a mi hermana ella apareció en su forma de unicornio, me subí en ella y como antes detrás de mí iba Gil, ambos matábamos a los demonios que se nos interponían…pero…él se interpuso.- ¡RYUTO!-grite a todo pulmón y Akiza se detuvo para mirar a Ryuto.

-Lasha he venido aquí a por ti, olvida a ese diablo olvida a Andrea vivamos juntos con Ryumo…olvidemos a Andrea…-me dice Ryuto le miro y bajo la mirada, entonces niego con la cabeza.

-Tu oportunidad ya paso es hora de la venganza lo siento Ryuto, apártate o morirás-le digo a Ryuto decidida él se queda de piedra y un demonio de Andrea le iba a atacar entonces Gil aparta a Ryuto y recibe él, el golpe, nada más ver eso me bajo de Akiza y me acerco corriendo a Gil.

-Lasha…-susurra el mirándome a los ojos de los cuales unas cristalinas lagrimas salían y recorrían delicadamente mis mejillas.

-¡Gil! Por favor aguanta yo no puedo hacer esto sola te necesito…-le digo llorando él me sonríe y me quita las lágrimas.

-Estaré bien…mi amada diosa…aguantare hasta que vos lo deseéis…solo ayúdame a levantarme y acabemos con tu sufrimiento juntos-me dice Gil mientras se levanta con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tú has salvado mi vida…-susurra Ryuto mirando a Gil sorprendido.

-Si lo he hecho es porque si tu mueres ella sufrirá demasiado aparte quiero acabar con esa gata…-le dice Gil, entonces me subo en Akiza y Gil sube detrás de mí.- ¿Y tú? ¿De qué lado estas?-le pregunto Gil a Ryuto.

-Estoy con vosotros-nos dice Ryuto mientras se transforma en vampiro.

-Lasha prepara la flecha…-me dice Gil.-Akiza confiamos en ti para que la detengas-le dice Gil a Akiza mirándola.

-Confías en la persona adecuada-le dice Akiza y empieza a correr, yo preparo mi arco y saco una flecha, la flecha empieza a tener un resplandor negro, luego Gil coge la mano en la que tengo sostenida la flecha y ambos cargamos esa flecha con toda la rabia que nos hizo sentir esa maldita…Gil se transforma en espíritu…entonces allí estamos en frente de Andrea ella sonreía, pego un salto para bajar de encima de Akiza, acabo en el suelo arrodillada aun sin soltar la flecha, Gil seguía detrás de mí…Akiza se transformó en humana, entonces en su mano apareció una ráfaga azul que la lanzo contra Andrea dejándola paralizada, aprovechamos ese momento para lanzar la flecha y darle en el corazón ella cayó al suelo pero se levantó.

-No puede ser…-susurre sorprendida.

-No moriré…Ryuto cásate conmigo tengamos un hijo…-le decía Andrea a Ryuto transformándose en un demonio deforme acercándose a él, entonces le abraza llorando.

-No…-le dice Ryuto entonces Andrea pega un grito para volverse unos polvos negros que se los lleva el viento al igual que todo su ejército.

-Ya todo ha acabado…-susurre entonces me di la vuelta para mirar a Ryuto fui corriendo a abrazarle pero Gil se puso en medio y me miro con una sonrisa.

-No tan rápido el contrato dice que me lleve tu alma, así que desaparece…-me dice Gil para luego caer al suelo y acabar viéndolo todo negro…lo último que llegue a ver era como Ryuto se acercaba a mí…

-Ryuto…-susurre…abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro, me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar.- ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte al aire nadie me respondería…no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero para mí habían pasado horas desde que me levante y empecé a caminar…

-Lasha-oí una voz de mujer mire a todas partes.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Lasha…-me llamaba ahora una voz de un hombre…entonces una luz apareció delante de mí, una mujer y un hombre aparecieron delante de mí.

-¿Quiénes sois?-pregunte…

-Nosotros somos…-

Fin

* * *

RominaDark5: Wuajajajajajajaja os lo dejo en duda, este es el final dudo que allá secuela imagínense lo que quieran, puede que los que estén ahí sean amigos de Lasha, Ryuto y otra persona, sus padres…os podéis imaginar el final como queráis y si queréis lo ponéis en los reviews a partir de ahora responderé todos los reviews que me dejéis con preguntas, con dudas etc. Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia si me insisten mucho igual hago secuela no se…y si dejáis preguntas puedo hacer un especial con preguntas que le queráis hacer a los personajes, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia que les haya agradado me costó mucho escribirla y nos veremos en próximos fics, se me cuidan bye!


End file.
